A Mask of Facades
by WhiteMinkle
Summary: Why is Sayori Kirby looking at me like that? What, Natsuki wants to go to the Amusement park? Why is Yuri Mc'Cutting Board in my house? Monika? Why are you giggling behind your hand? [Rated M for Swears and more reasons later on]
1. Childhood 1

**Hey, WhiteMinkle here!**

**This is Chapter 1 of [A Mask of Facades]!**

**People who have followed this story until Chapter 7 are probably confused on why this is different, well let me explain.**

**I have the rough draft of this book set up and written but I am still writing it on the fly, I write things that I think are interesting to the addition of the plot and overall just makes sense.**

**I'm doing this because of all the things I written creates too much plot holes, also my Brother's complaning about how it isn't 'Realistic' enough.**

**Somehow it became a realistic story. Well, here's my attempt at a story rewrite.**

***Keep in mind, that the plot isn't changing, it's the interactions and how everything is looked upon.**

**Disclaimer : **

**DDLC Belongs to Dan Salvato and The Salvato Team**

**OC's Belong To Me**

**Spoilers Ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Memories**

Blank.

It hurt to think, voices echoing in my ear as I glanced at the blue sky. I wondered...am I dying?

"...att...at...MATT!" I gasped as I try to take in air, my lungs burned as smoke drifted in the sky. I looked around, red. There was no clear blue sky. Black and Red was what greeted me.

Something...something was holding my hand, and as I tilted my head to look at who's it was, her tear-striken face was what greeted me, crying as she comforted me.

"Everything's going to be okay Matt...just hold on...please.." She begged as black spots covered my vision.

Maybe she noticed it, or maybe she was just worried, but she cried harder...for me. "Please, stay strong, stay very strong, help is almost here." And as she begged for me to stay awake.

It was gone.

Blue skys was what greeted me again, and as the clouds innocently drifted by, I woke up.

* * *

It's weird.

Everything was weird, fake, as I watched all of the buildings past by. I knew I wasn't in a dream, as I felt the snow crunch under my feet, the cold air tickle my ear, and her voice telling me to stay awake.

"It's...fine." I managed to get out, my throat was dry. But why? Her head quickly snapped to my direction, tears going down the side of her face like the one In my dream. "It's not fine Matt! You need to stay awake!"

I winced in pain as her loud voice echoed in my ear, "I'm not feeling sleepy Sayori...stop shouting..." She looked worried as her footsteps quickened.

She was taking me somewhere, her home possibly, but hopefully it's not the hospital. Never really liked it.

Sayori, Sayori was a nice girl, she was one of the routes you can take in Doki Doki Literature Club, a horror game disguised as a dating sim. She was someone that knew how to make a good persona.

A happy going persona that keeps all the depression locked up into a tiny bottle until it finally breaks apart on the codic floor that is the game.

I found comfort in her touch, probably because I was freezing, but my mind can only come up with one thing as to why she was attached to me. I was...her childhood crush.

In an optimistic mindset, I was probably yeah. So lost in my own mind, I didn't even noticed that we already arrived.

*Bang* *Bang* I was honestly surprised at her strength, kind of reminding me about the buffsuki meme, the door creaked under her continuous assault but stopped when an annoyed voice echoed from inside the house.

"Okay! Okay! Wait a second! Geez..." The door opened and then 'She' was there. dressed up in a inproper business suit, she had wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes, the same as Sayori.

I smiled hesitantly, it was bad if she doubted me. She was glaring at something, above our heads but she was surprised when nothing was there.

"Huh? Was I scammed or something?" She muttered but as she looked down, I greeted with a slight wave of my hand.

* * *

"How did you injure yourself this badly?" Alice asked as she wrapped the bandages around my head, it hurt but I can't afford to flinch in pain. What if I accidentally cause her to mess up while doing it?

I wasn't able to answer, everythin was so...blank.

Sayori probably noticed my discomfort and my ability to not answer, so she answered for me. Yay!

"We were running around and he tripped on a patch of ice." She quietly whispered, Alice had a look of understanding before she shifted her look of concern onto it.

But...it looked so fake.

"Why are you kids always being so careless?" She asked, she was tempted to hit me but probably took my injury into consideration.

"It's not my fault! I couldn't see the ice!" I didn't know if I answered naturally but judging by their faces, maybe I did.

Sayori puffed up her chest as she stared me down, "Maybe this will teach you to listen to me when I warn you!"

A puzzle piece. Maybe I'll have a better chance of understanding my position. Alice sighed while watching the both of us.

Standing up, she made her way to the door. "I'll just leave the both of you here, I'll be outside smoking."

*Click*

I was left alone with Sayori, I can tell she was just acting brave in front of her mom, and as she soon as she was gone, she teared up as she glared at me, fury dancing in her eyes.

"You...you! You always do this! Why do you have to keep making me so mad all the time!?"

I honestly didn't know what to say, I knew that I was probably going to do something to make her depressed.

I mean, the clues fit enough, where was I in the original story? Am I just a side character destined to be the stepping stone on her road to suicide?

I really didn't know.

What should I say?

'Everything is going to be fine'? 'Everything is okay'? 'I'll always be there for you'? 'You'll never be alone'?

I...I didn't know.

So I watched, I watched as she let out her frustrations and anger and finally, I spoke.

"I'm sorry."

And as I watched her cry again.

I really didn't know what I was suppose to do in this fucked up world.

* * *

_**Welcome to Doki Doki Literature Club, Our Members would love to meet you! Would you like to join?**__** With Free Cupcakes!**_

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**I understand that this may confuse alot of people who have followed this story. Please vote at straw poll . me/18333148**

**Only this chapter will be rewritten for now, Bro pointed out that I should probably finish the story first before I 'Refine' it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye!**

**-WhiteMinkle**

**Extra :**

**For people who have been wondering where's Chapter 8, I was on my way of writing it but several situations have caused me to be unable to write it.**

**We are about to move apartments so we have to clean up alot of things, we dismantled a few of our stuff and we been cleaning the rooms. We should be finished in about 3 - 5 days, so chapters are more likely to be realeased after that.**

**Thanks for Understanding!**

**-WhiteMinkle**


	2. Childhood 2

**Hello again! **

**WhiteMinkle here, writing Chapter 2, we'll see how it'll go.**

* * *

**Nothing belongs to me.**

**DDLC is owned by Dan Salvato and Team Salvato.**

* * *

**Childhood 2 : Script**

Matthias finally caved in after a few minutes of hugging Sayori, he repeatedly slapped her back, turning purple at this point. "Sayori! Sayori! I give! I give!" Sayori tilted her head, confused before jumping off with a yelp.

Matthias took heavy deep breaths before opening his mouth, Sayori wordlessly handed him a cup of water, making him raise an eyebrow in curiosity, Sayori beamed a smile, "You always had a habit of licking your lips when your thirsty."

Matthias unconciously brought his fingers to his lips before taking them away quickly, wordlessly, he accepted the offer.

"Thanks."

Sayori nodded happily, "A-Are you going to be okay?" Sayori shakily asked, Matthias looked at her carefully to find her shaking, Matthias kept quiet before Sayori finally had enoughed and looked at him.

Matthias looked at her gently, atleast that was what she had thought, his face was blank, not similiar at all to him before the accident, slowly he nodded before a smirk had formed on his face.

"Ooooh~" He drawled out, Sayori noted the tone in his voice, he never spoke to her like that, "Is wittle Sayori worried about me?" He teased before poking her sides, her back arched before a slight giggle came out of her mouth.

"S-stop it." Her protest died down when Matthias stared at her with a warm smile, she gave her own.

_Maybe...he still hasn't changed._

* * *

_Fuck...Fuck..FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!_

Matthias cursed in his head, he didn't like where he was going with this, he had hesitated whether to comfort the kirby look-alike but decided to go along with it.

He didn't expect for it to suddenly raise Sayori's affection points, _Fuck_, Judging by some memories by current body had, it was easy to find out that I was - or were, suppose to be one of the reasons for the little kirby's depression.

Of course, it might have been a little impact but it was the spark that started the course, supposedly I was planning on asking someone, _Who?_, to take me to a different neighborhood for supposedly_ continued studies._

Your only friend, childhood crush and neighbor suddenly disappearing without even a single word of fairwell was enough to send the girl into the road of depression.

_What kind of Emo Fucker am I?_

He asked himself, that plan was probably never going to bloom, and it wasn't like he was _Actually_ Matthias from this world.

He held the urge to wince, why does he have to use his brain so much now when he just got some minor brain damage?

_Curse my luck..._

I only remembered falling asleep on my desk before waking up with the most painful headache yet, only to find out that it was not a headache and was probably some head trauma, before suddenly finding out, yes, that he was in DDLC.

Matthias scratched his head, a habit he had hoped to get rid of but it helped with the stress, someone had hesitantly grabbed his head before pulling it away.

Matthias eyes widened, Sayori stared at him with full worry and he wondered on why he can easily get lost in them, "What's wrong?" She asked softly, "Something's on your mind." A fact, he noted.

Sayori had took the breaths out of his mouth, "H-How can you know me so well?" He bit his lip, stuttering being held back at full force, "I know, I always know." She stared at him with clear affection that it was getting hard to hold himself back.

But that was what sent a chill down his spine, _to hold myself back from what?_

Like Cold Water being thrown at him, he finally cooled down, _Hormones..._ he noted, _I'm what? 9? 10?_

He shouldn't even be releasing hormones to be attracted to the female body, most kids his ages just rant about cooties or whatever, so what was it? what was affecting him so badly?

He lifted his head to stare into her eyes and maybe it was those orbs of blue that had affected him somewhat, "I'm fine Sayori." He gave a brief smile before it vanished, that had somewhat eased her worry but not by alot.

"Can you go out Sayori?" Sayori's eyes widened before tearing up, she quickly stood up, shakily before walking towards the door, her knees were jerking, almost as if, Matthias's eyes widened, "Wait!" Sayori stopped just at the door's handle.

"I'm not mad at you, I just wanted some privacy." Matthias's calm look stared back at her, shocked, Sayori was too stunned at his bluntness, "You can go now." Sayori wordlessly nodded but the smile blossomed on her face.

Matthias stayed quiet before the footsteps finally disappeared, "Jesus, that kid is going to be the end of me."

* * *

"Now how the fuck do I this?" My legs refused to obey me, my face twisted, fury written all over it, its been a few minutes since Sayori left me and the state of my legs had me worrying.

I was fine with being crippled but it was the things that would bring that worries me, I didn't want to just roll around in a wheelchair everywhere, and frankly, I kinda liked moving my legs.

I gasped for breath after a few more minutes of trying and I wasn't going anywhere, I was somewhat thankful that Sayori left the cup of water on the table and it wasn't too far where I couldn't reach it.

"I want something sweet right now." Sweets were the main thing I use to deal with my stress, gladly, I would love to just eat it in general but it helps me calm down, I searched in my pockets and what do you know.

An assortment of colorful sweets almost blinded me and had me drooling like a brain-dead idiot, I pop one up and I slowly started to calm down.

Of course, back to the manner in hand, or in foot to be exact, I lifted the sheets of me and finally my toes twitched, just like my eyebrows.

I should of taken some lessons about patience if it would have lead me to this. Running out of patience, I completely relinquinshed all sorts of methods and just tried to stood up, only for me to.

***Thud***

Collapse on the floor, groaning, the sound of glass breaking echoed in the room, only to find me absolutely wet.

"God damn it."

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Is everything okay Matt?" Sayori asked through husshed voice, it seemed that I was making too much noise, grunting, I answered back, "I'm fine Sayori."

Sayori had stayed silent, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Yeah." I waved it off before stopping, she couldn't see me, "I'm fine, really." I reassured her, "Okay..." The footsteps had almost vanished before I grunted again.

I bit my lip before an idiotic idea came to mind, I instantly grabbed some of the big glass shards from the cup before taking a deep breath.

I held it in before shoving the shard into my leg, almost as if a shock, my leg spasmmed, "Fuck!" I bit my lip to hold in my voice.

Some blood had squirted at the carpet but nothing that was too hard to hide, I was dumb but I wasn't dumb enough to jam it deeply, just enough to get me close send a shock to my spine.

"This was fucking stupid."

I was finally able to stand up but my legs were shaking, as if I almost didn't use them before, "How the fuck did I use them to walk here?" Oh right, I didn't, Sayori carried me.

My leg continued to drop some blood on the carpet and I was forced to think of a solution, muttering, I grabbed some of the random towels in the closet, "Hopefully Sayori doesn't need this." I caught something brown in the corner of my eye and my mind almost erupted from rage and coldness to settle in my gut.

There was a bundle of rope in the deepest corners of the closet and I was damn taking it with me, I moved the carpet aside, seeing all the wooden planks layered on the floor.

I checked every single one of them to find all of them completely fine, except for one board, a grin made itself on my face and I ripped it off in full force, adrenaline somewhat lessening the pain of one my nails being chipped and almost broken.

I was able to hide most of the rope in there before I covered it with the plank and the carpet, pain erupted in my mind before I was forced to use the table as a holding stand, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The blood was already drying up and frankly, I was getting slightly woozy.

I leaned againts the wall before carefully ripping the glass shard off, the blood didn't squirt out, which is a good thing, "What the hell is with this body?" When I was a child, I been through worse, a similar glass shards been jammed in the soles of my foot and I didn't even utter a single indication of pain.

"This body is so weak..." _Like always, I hated it._

I covered it but the towel still absorbed some of the wet blood, I would of washed it off but I'm panting, clearly out of breath.

"Matt?" Sayori spoke up once again, I flinched but realized she couldn't see me right now, "It's time for dinner." Dinner...? I looked outside, the sun was setting and clearly, the first signs of darkness was already showing.

"I'll be coming down soon." Sayori stayed quiet and the footsteps never went away, "Do you want to say anything Sayori?"

The door jerked but didn't open, which I was thankful for, "U-Um..." She stuttered, probably blushing, "I-it's almost n-night and it's dangerou-" I cut her off, "I'll stay for tonight Sayori." Sayori hummed, clearly speaking with happiness, "O-Okay!" She giggled before running off, "I'll make sure to tell Mom!"

I sighed before feeling the heat from my forehead, it had cooled down and I think I was finally okay.

I grabbed some of the leftover towels before drying myself, my clothes were still a little wet but not enough to be that noticeable.

I sighed before standing up, woobly, I made my way to the door before opening it. Left or Right, both lead to darkness but the footsteps, atleast I think so, went left.

I was clearly correct when the hall suddenly lightened up, laughter was coming out of the living room, I leaned againts the walls to make sure I don't collapse and just when I was finally about to enter, I straightened my back.

"Hey guys!"

* * *

Alice worried, it's been an hour since Sayori went down and started to talk to her, Sayori had continued to make sure that Matthias was actually okay but never went inside the room, she had been tempted to just barge in and check for herself but when she thought of it, Sayori had glared at her, forcing her to give up on it.

Sayori had came down with a gigantic smile on her face before asking if Matthias could stay for the night, she was furious and hesitant to let the clearly familiar unfamiliar boy stay with her daughter but she couldn't refuse when she stared at her with such eyes.

So in the end, she had accepted, a few more minutes before the footsteps finally echoed in, Sayori clearly brightened up but to her, it was weird.

It was labored, and slow, as if he was tired from doing something, and finally the main topic finally came in.

"Hey guys." He greeted with a childish smile, so far, she couldn't see anything different, he was slightly pale and sweat travelled down his face but she couldn't blame it, he still hasn't taken off his sweater or scarf.

Which is speaking of, quite wet but she didn't talk about, she did hear a crash but she was curious on what he had done.

He walked towards the table before sitting down, for a second, he almost flinched, as if unused to his head barely being above the dinning table.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, a slight teasing in her voice, Matthias calmly stared at her before finally asking, "Is there a taller chair?" Her eyes widened before staring at him as if something unknown, "No." She answered before digging in her own food.

She watched him in the corner of her eye sigh before rolling his eyes, he digged in aswell, sometimes smiling while listening to Sayori rant.

She was tempted to just ask him what he was doing but her eyes widened before she latched on his arm.

"Where did you get that Matt?" Sayori asked, worry in her voice. Alice looked over before her eyes widened as well, Some of Matthias's nails were slightly back and chipped in some places, as if he scratched something hard.

Matthias calmly pulled his arm out of Sayori's grip before answering back, "It's nothing to worry about kid." Alice took note that he called Sayori that.

"What are you hiding?" Alice asked with a slight edge, he glanced at her before glancing at his own food, it was unfinished but enough to atleast not go hungry in the night, he sighed before standing up.

"Wait, where are you going Matt?!" Sayori asked, quickly trying to finish her own food, she didn't want to upset her mother.

"Oi, oi, oi!" She shouted before running after the kid, she arrived to find him putting on his shoes, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" She held his arm before aggresively pulling at his arm.

He winced before biting his lip, he obviously didn't want to snap at her, "I'll just be going for a walk." He stared at his hand, frowning, "Can you let go?" He asked, and her anger skyrocketed, "Your hurting me." Her eyes widened before she pulled back, slight digust on her face, not at Matthias but at herself.

Sayori stared at them worriedly, she didn't know what was going on.

Matthias looked beside Alice before flashing a soft smile, "I'll just be going for a walk."

He turned around and left.

* * *

"Fucking woman." His fingers threatening to dig into his scalp, "She doesn't know me, _she doesn't know me at all._" Matthias instantly started cursing when he finally got away from that place.

He didn't want Sayori to see him like this, for some reason, the thought of Sayori somewhat being disgusted at him sent his stomach in flops.

He didn't know what was that woman's problem, she was obviously distrustful but she shouldn't be to the point where she's actively hating on me.

Could it be? he mused, it could have been that she knew of my old plans, to just up and leave without any word, to just vanish for no reason.

My headache was getting worse and worse, and I didn't know _why._

Is this copy of a game mad at me for going againts the script, for going againts the natural order, because _I refuse to be the stepping stone for Sayori's depression?_

Out of thought, Matthias bumped into a kid, Matthias bit his lip, he almost started to swear at the kid for bumping at him but it was no time for tempter tantrums.

"Hey, you okay?" Matthias offered a hand and the kid gladly took it and when he finally realized, his anger went into a whole different level.

"Fuck..." He swore under his breath, brown eyes stared at him curiously, "What's your name?" The kid was confused, he was just so welcoming when he offered a hand and now he was suddenly cold at him.

"Ah!" The kid hit his palm, he came to a thought in mind, _He's a tshundere like what my friend's say!_

Matthias twitched and suddenly he was tempted to punch someone but he couldn't do it, not unless he wants to fuck everything up.

"Oi, I asked you a question." There was no tone to it, he didn't want the kid to hate him and for it to lead to grudges. The _MC_ of DDLC stared at him with a twisted face full of confusion before clarity came back to his eyes. "Oh, I'm Hiro Hiro!" He answered back with a bright smile that it confused me.

"Like HiroHiro?" He shoke his head.

"No! Hiro Hiro!"

"HiroHiro?"

"Hiro Hiro!"

"HiroHiro?"

"NO! HIRO HIRO!"

"Hiro Hiro?"

"NO! IT'S HIROHIRO!"

He gasped, "YOU TRICKED ME!" He suddenly started laughing while holding his stomach and Matthias couldn't hold his own, '_This kid is dumb.'_

Matthias hummed, "I'm Matthias." The kid gave a cheeky smile before it vanished, "Wait, I can't do anything with that." He complained while weakly stomping on the ground.

Matthias just flashed him a smug grin, that annoyed him but he felt slightly warm inside, most of his friends are too polite and don't usually banter with him or even argue.

Matthias looked around before asking, "Do you know where the park is?" Hiro tilted his head before nodding. "Yep! It's at ****** ***** *****" Matthias smiled but inside he couldn't help but feel skeptical, it was all just weird symbols but he somehow understood it, probably the Author being too lazy to add an actual street and maybe that was illegal.

"Thanks." He mused before turning around to walk away, "Wait!" He twitched before turning around, "Yeah?"

Hiro blushed while looking at the ground, "Will we see each other again?" Matthias smiled, but inside he was freaking out.

"If you want, I'll mostly be at the park." Matthias waved goodbye before running off.

"Matthias huh..." Hiro smiled before walking off.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Matthias dived inside an alley, before clutching his panic-striken heart, "That expression..." Matthias remembered back when Hiro stared at him with a blushing face and shining eyes.

"Was he gay...?" Matthias quickly got that thought out of his mind, he didn't want to think about it.

"Hoooh~?" A voice drawled out from the alley, he turned around to find a guy wearing rags for clothings and slightly dirty face, "What are you doing here in this alley youngster?" The man's wrinkled eyebrows rose.

Matthias stared at him with a blank face before opening his mouth, "How much are you willing to take for a cigar?" The man's jaw dropped before he slightly grinned. "20$ kid." Matthias patted his back pocket before he panicked, the man obviously didn't notice it before throwing it at him, Matthias stared at it with confusion as the old man chuckled.

"Just playing with you." Matthias hummed before turning around to go out, "I suggest you stop kid, it's not good for you." Matthias took one look at him before lighting the cigar, luckily the man also gave him a lighter.

Smoke drifted in the air as Matthias stared at him through half-closed eyes.

"That's the point."

The man sighed before pulling out his phone, "Kids these days."

But the glint in his eyes never went away.

* * *

He finally arrived in the park before collapsing on one of the construction beams, the smoke fluttering along with the falling snowflakes.

He watched and watched as more and more families walked past him, the kids were confused on what he was doing but the parent's kept on staring at him, some had been ballsy enough to walk up to him and scold him but they gave up when he ignored them.

The cigarrate almost went out a few times due to the snow but luckily it held on, "What a fucking crazy few hours."

He looked down, cigaratte butts all over the floor, "I wonder how I haven't started coughing yet." He smiled before coughing, his cigarrate dropping to the ground, his smile dying down. "Shouldn't have jinxed it I guess."

He pulled out another one before coughing multiple times, "Damn, delay." But this time his smile didn't vanish.

He lighted it up before taking a deep breath, "The lovely smell of nicotine." Cigar has always been a way to calm me down somewhat, not as effective as sweets but it was helpful enough.

He stayed silent for awhile before bursting in to laughter, "O-oh, the irony." Nothing, it was nothing but an inside joke that the readers won't probably understand.

Matthias finally had enough and stood up, maybe that bitch of a woman had finally calmed down.

"What have you done?" The wind carried a voice, melody like and sweet and he turned around to see her, staring at him from across the park.

Emerald eyes scanned him for any suspicions and he smiled contently, "I have no clue what your talking about." he almost shouted with glee but was able to stop himself, finally getting it back together, he turned around -

And he finally walked away.

Brown hair fluttered in the wind and emerald eyes watched on where he used to be.

"The script disappeared but not gone, a fake world now real." She licked her lips, "And I wonder which one you're going to be."

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**OoooooOoo~**

**Who's this mysterious watcher, and y'all probably already know who it is.**

**I redone this chapter and I once again didn't like the original, it was suppose to Alice, Sayori's mom who goes to get him and for it to lead into an argument but it had seemed stupid.**

**The last chapter introduced Matthias's personality and this is enforcing it, also, about the cigarrate thing, I apologize if I may have offended anyone with the scene.**

**This particularly sets it up so that the world may be Doki Doki but this is not a mere game anymore, it has corruption, things in the back that can't occur in a game, now occuring now that it's all real.**

**You shouldn't underestimate what you can get for a tiny price in the right place at the right time, it's not like everywhere is just sun shine and rainbows.**

**Shoutout to **_**Auxiliry Nexus **_**for the Review, I am always grateful and open to reviews, and raises an important point.**

**Thank you to **_**Mr. Cuyler **_**and**_** Tonimax **_**for their support, my first story in the site and I never really expect it to be popular but I am very grateful for any kind of support, be it corrections, or just a random visit is enough to make me happy. ;)**

**I would like to explain a little about the cigaratte thing, while Matthias's body is not used to the effects of essentially smoking, his, I guess you could say, his mind is used to it, I had tried smoking before and the only reason why I coughed was due to how unexpected it was for the smoke to suddenly enter your lungs.**

**Matthias is used to those things, so he was expecting the smoke to enter but it still effects the body, the coughing is the sign of that, smoking is bad for you and I definately do not recommend it if your a minor. xD**

**The main thing about Reflexes and Personality wise, Matthias is not that different from his old self, except a little more reserve, Matthias is more mature mentally than his old self, so he is mostly calm and a few things but back in a much younger body is breaking his breaks.**

**He is more likely to curse and swear due to being a child and is easily angered.**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-WhiteMinkle.**

* * *

_Extra : [Memory Fragment : 1]_

_"Bro, what the fuck is this?" His brother asked, turning towards him with dead eyes, "What is it?" Matthias asked with a raised eyebrow. His brother fumbled with his words before looking at him straight in the eye._

_"Why is your character so edgy?" Matthias raised an eyebrow before pointing at him with a snarl, "What the fuck do you mean?!"_

_His brother shouted back, "WHY IS HE DOING CIGARATTES?!" He shouted, He gestured towards the screen, "HE'LL DIE IN A WEEK!" Matthias burst into laughter before slapping him on the leg, "A WEEK BOI WHAT?!" _

_His brother shook his head before trying to look for something inside his pants, "Where's my candy?" He muttered, "I need my candy!" He clutched his head before shaking, His brother ignored him in the favor of laughing._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

_Matthias pushed his brother aside before trying to improve it, "Is this better?" His brother hummed before looking over his shoulder, "Nah, still edgy." Matthias hummed before dashing of his chair._

_"THIS IS WHY I DID IT MAN!" Matthias instantly bolted towards the balcony, "THIS IS WHY I SMOKED IN AN EARLY AGE!" He leaned over the balcony before trying to jump off, "Bro stop!" His brother laughed before pulling him off and soon Matthias joined him too._

_Laughter echoed on before it ended._

_***BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT***_

_**"Is this where they kept the candy box...?"**_

**_*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT*_**

_Matthias gasped as he felt something sharp enter his chest, panting and sweating he glanced down fearfully to find nothing there._

_"Why do these thoughts haunt me?"_

* * *

_Possible Candidate #? : Matthias ?_


	3. Childhood 3

**Chapter 3 of Mask of Facades, here we go!**

**DDLC Belongs to Dan Salvato and the Salvato Team.**

**OC's Belong To Me~**

* * *

**Childhood 3 : Another Kirby?**

Matthias hesitated to knock on the door, he was half-tempted to go back to his original plan but he cared too much for Sayori to do that.

Just when he finally mustered up the courage to knock, the door practically launched itself out of the hinges and Sayori broke his back with a hug, "You came back!" Matthias smiled as he patted her back.

"Yeah, I did." Sayori cried in his chest and Alice watched with an awkward expression, Matthias glared at her for a bit before stopping, Alice was surprised, she thought that Matthias would have continued to hate her.

"We'll talk later." He mouthed to her and she nodded, Matthias whispered in Sayori's ears, "Let go now Sayori, I won't go anywhere." She looked up at him, "Promise?" She sniffed and Matthias offered his pinky.

"Promise." Sayori took it with a bright smile and she nodded happily, "D-do you still want to sleep here tonight?" Sayori blushed and Matthias nodded his head while patting her.

Alice glared at him but that was probably because he was planning on taking her daughter as his waifu!

He smiled at Sayori, "Can you go back first? I have something to talk about with your mother?" Sayori stared at the both of them worriedly before hesitantly nodding.

After Sayori was finally gone, Matthias spoke up before she could, "You know don't you?" Alice's jaw dropped before slowly nodding.

Matthias rubbed his head in frustration, "Don't worry about it, I already abandoned that plan." Alice stared at him with suspicion, "What? Still, don't believe me?"

Alice's looked away with a glare, "Well excuse me for not believing you with just your words." Matthias sighed.

"Either you accept or don't, I don't care what you think." Alice grinned before staring right at his eyes, "And what would Sayori think of I told her?" Matthias's jaw snapped tight and he glared at her furiously.

"You wouldn't fucking dare." Alice smiled, "Language." Alice sat on the table before chugging her beer, "Of you go now, wouldn't want Sayori to keep waiting do we?" Matthias glared at her intensely before running towards Sayori's room.

The door shut close and Alice collapsed on the table, "Just what the fuck am I doing?" Her mind flashed back to Matthias's bloody and chipped fingernails and the smell of smoke coming off him.

"Why didn't I just show my concern for him?" She closed her eyes in frustration, "I thought I was supposed to be the adult in this damn house."

"Fuck me."

* * *

"Are you all right?" Sayori asked as soon as I stepped into the room, I smiled at her, no need to make her worry about me anymore. "I'm fine Sayori." I waved it off.

She beamed brightly before patting the side of her bed, I stared at her weirdly and she blushed bright red.

"I-I don't have an extra bed, so you sleep with me!" She semi-shouted while pointing an accusing finger at me, I giggled into my head and I sat down at her bed.

"Shouldn't we at least play some games first?" She hummed before bending over to check what games she has.

I gulped when her shapely rear propped up at my face, "I'm not a lolicon, I'm not a lolicon." I prayed to myself, "She's like 8 or some shit, why am I even heating up when I'm not even in puberty yet?"

Maybe my body was still that of a child but since I already felt attraction to the Female Body before due to already passing puberty, maybe my body is confused and started to produce testosterone, which is weird.

Hopefully, I don't start growing a beard or something when I'm still a child, I coughed into my hand and I noticed there was a patch of my blood on it.

I quickly wiped it off, "Maybe smoking too early is bad for me..." I bit my lip, "Found it!" Sayori shook me out of my thoughts with her shouting.

"What did you find?" I smiled and she smiled back, "Smash Bros!" My jaw dropped when she inserted the disk and handed me the controller.

I didn't even know they had this here, now... we just need to know if there were any memes in here or Sayori's mom was just a dumbass.

We didn't know how long we played but the time we were done, Sayori's eyes were dropping, "Sleepy?" She nodded and I turned off the console.

"Let's go to sleep then." She nodded with a smile before she laid down, I laid down right beside her and I tuckered ourselves to sleep.

I didn't know long I stared at the ceiling but soon Sayori started to snore softly, I giggled before brushing some of her hair, "I won't leave you." I whispered to her and she hugged me closer.

The door creaked and Alice entered the room, I turned around and she stared at me with shock, "So you're still awake huh?" She gulped nervously.

"L-look." She whispered, "I'm sorry about my behavior a while ago, can you forgive me." I felt my eyes widened and for a good reason too.

Here she was, an adult apologizing to a child, granted I was also an adult but... I bit my lip and I glanced at Sayori.

I nodded hesitantly and she brightened up, just like Sayori, "Don't think I fully have forgiven you, I'm only doing this because of Sayori, don't get ahead of yourself idiot." She snickered before planting a kiss on Sayori's forehead.

She snuggled deeper into me and she smiled warmly, "Okay, Mister Tsundere." I growled at her but softly, I didn't want to wake Sayori up.

"Just leave, you troublesome woman." She laughed and she closed the door behind her.

I closed my eyes before planting a kiss on her cheek, "Sleep tight, Sunshine."

* * *

"WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I quickly shot up and I clutched my ringing ears, "What the hell hit me?" I groaned out.

"You're awake!" Sayori bounced on the bed happily, "Sayori.." I groaned, "Why so early?" Sayori smiled, "Because we have s.c.h.o.o.l." Her voice slowed down in the end and it finally hit me.

I WAS GONNA GO THROUGH SCHOOL AGAIN, "FUUU**************"

**"The Author has censored Matthias for now for almost ruining Sayori's Innocence."**

"Ugh..." Sayori clutched her ears, "What was that ringing sound Matt?" I dropped my jaw in shock, "Did someone just censor me?" I sucked in a breath and swore.

"SH**, F***, C***, C***." I happily nodded, "Cool!" Sayori seemed to think so too, "Woah Matt! How are you making those ringing sounds!?" I blew up my chest with pride.

"A secret technique I learned!" Sayori pouted, "Well can I learn it too?!" I gulped with fear, glancing at the door, "No you can't!" She grew depressed, "Oh poop!"

Matthias gulped while staring at Sayori, she hummed, lost in thought before shaking her head, "Whatever!" She tackled Matthias.

"We need to get ready for school!"

"Okay, okay." Matthias stared at Sayori, Sayori stared back.

"Well...?" Matthias drawled out, Sayori stared at him before tilting her head in confusion, "What's wrong?" Matthias palmed his face, "Aren't you going to get out?"

Sayori blushed a thousand suns before running off, "I'm sorry!"

Matthias sighed, the things he keeps up with for that girl.

"Are you ready now Sayori?" Alice asked while patting Sayori, Sayori nodded quickly, her head a blur.

"Yep, yep!" Matthias stared at their interaction before sighing, taking a bite out of his toast, he put on his shoes.

"Come on Sayori." Sayori quickly put on her backpack before running to Matthias, "See ya Mom!" Alice stared expectantly towards Matthias.

Matthias glared at her before turning away, "Goodbye Alice." Alice nodded happily.

"Goodbye kids! Stay safe!"

""Got it Alice/Mom!""

"What do you think of my Mom Matt?" Sayori asked, they were on their way to the school, Matthias hummed, not paying particular attention towards the question.

"Fine for now." Sayori pouted, Matthias ignored it, taking in the streets. It was designed like an ordinary slice of life anime. Shops, streets, I mean, what did you expect?

Matthias caught something in the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but just instinctively reach for his cigar but he held himself back, rather, he let out a long deep sigh.

Sayori stared at him worriedly, "What's wrong Matt?" she tilted her head, Matthias stared deep at her bright sky-like eyes before patting her head with a sigh. "How about you go ahead Sayori?"

Sayori tilted her head, "Why?" Matthias scratched his cheek, "I just have something to take care off." Sayori refused to budge and just stared at him.

Matthias stared at her as well before giving up, "I'll buy you sweets later." Sayori hesitated before finally caving in.

"Don't be late!" Sayori ran off and Matthias couldn't help but sigh.

"She's gonna be mad at me later.

* * *

Natsuki was having a pretty shitty day.

"YOU BITCH!" Her father slapped her across the face, the force sending her tumbling down onto the sidewalk.

Everyone stared but didn't do anything to help, they were too afraid to concur the man's wrath, 'Why don't they just call the police then?' you may ask, well, not everyone cares enough for a stranger.

"I treated you and this is how you repay me?" Everyone can clearly see that Natsuki was skinny, and she was.

Her Father fed her but not enough for her to properly develop, leading her to being more underdeveloped then anyone in her age group.

She tried to steal a little money to at least afford some kind of lunch and this is the consequences, "You dirty slut." Her father growled.

She stayed silent, talking back will just make the situation worse, "And you're too much of a pussy to say anything back." He grabbed her by the hair before lifting her up.

She stared at him with eyes full of tears, "Just like your mother." That comment hurt, Natsuki wanted to scream at him, to show emotion but that was what he wanted.

Noticing that she wouldn't give him what he wanted, He slapped her once again, "You should be grateful you still live." Everyone stared away, some continued on their business but no one stepped in to save her.

No one cared _enough._

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing old bitch?" A childish voice mocked, so full of childishness and Natsuki wanted nothing more to shout at him for getting involved.

He would just be targeted by her so-called Father.

"Huh?" Her Father turned and Natsuki looked at who got himself involved, he was short, obviously, a minor and he had onyx eyes and black hair with a few strands of brown.

Natsuki noted that his fingers were chipped and had a little bit of blood on it but didn't pay it much thought, it was his eyes that caught her attention.

They were tremendously cold, how her Father would stare at her every time, "And who are you?" Her Father mocked, "Trying to play the hero?" He sighed before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, just some sensible person at least." Everyone looked away, but some were pissed off but couldn't say anything back. He looked around and some shuddered at the way he looked at them.

"So? You abusin a child?" He asked, His Father stared at her before a smirk appeared on his face, he grabbed her by the hair before pulling her up, "So, what's the problem?" He sighed.

"I have been sighing a lot lately." He stated for some reason, He slicked back his hair before pulling out a cigar from his pants. Everyone stared at him judgingly but he didn't pay it any mind.

He lighted it up and exhaled smoke, "What's your problem shitbag?" Her Father turned red from anger before slapping her. "That's none of your business brat."

He opened his mouth in shock before laughing, "Seeing what you're doing, I'm pretty fucking sure it is now."

Natsuki stared at him, her eyes telling him to just forget it and run but he waved it off, "Picking on a child to compensate for something..." He drawled out before gasping mockingly, "Or are you beating her up because you can't beat a man?"

He laughed, at this rate, her Father was turning purple, "Shut the fuck up! I can beat her however I want, I fucking abuse her the way I see fit, she should be glad I still let her live and I still haven't killed her ass like how I killed her mother!" He panted and the kid's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" He gasped, "I didn't know you were that fucked up!" Her Father finally had enough and charged at him, the audience was also shocked that the man just admitted to murder.

She closed her eyes, watching her Father try to kill a child was something she didn't want to see.

Silence...

She hesitantly opened her eyes to find her Father laying on the floor, shaking and she turned around to find Officers holding a stun gun.

"What the fuck did you do kid?" A man pushed through the crowds before staring at the kid, he shrugged. "Nothing Officer, you should just arrest him for child abuse, murder, and attempted murder!" He smiled brightly.

He sighed before staring at him intently, "You know we can't do that without evidence, Natsuki's hopes died but the kid's didn't.

He smiled brightly before tossing something at the Officer.

Natsuki wouldn't forget that day, The Officer's jaw-dropping and her Father being taken away.

And the hand that reached for her with eyes that her Father had never given her.

"How about ya come with me instead ey mate?"

* * *

"And that's how I skipped school and adopted myself a daughter."

Alice sighed deeply before giving up on the cup and just drinking from the bottle itself, When the School called to inform her that Matthias skipped out on classes today, this was not what she expected.

Matthias just burst through the door, pulling the hands of someone before laying it on her.

"Great, more mouths to feed." She muttered before staring intently at Matthias's smug smile.

"This is your way to get back to me isn't it?"

The Silence was all the answer she ever needed.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Sayori and Natsuki down, Yuri and Monika to go!**

**Reviews are not needed but are welcomed. ;3**

**Chapters for Dark Party and Le Party in La Forest are coming out later, I wanna take a break for now. Ahaha~**

**Sorry for the Small Chapter~.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Signing out~**

**-WhiteMinkle.**


	4. Childhood 4

**Hey there!**

**WhiteMinkle here, this is Chapter 4 of [A Mask Of Facades]!**

**I'll try to write more frequently and sorry for the slight delay in uploading this chapter, I'm going through some important procedures right now, and have been lazy frequently, sorry about that.**

**I appreciate your reviews, so feel free to post them.**

**One more thing, do you guys want me to stockpile on Chapters and upload them in bulks or just keep the one where I try to upload 1 - 3 Chapters Every 10 days?**

**The Bulk would at least let me refine some of the chapters and it would mostly consist of 3 - 5 Chapters Every 15 or so days? I guess.**

**I haven't tried writing in bulks yet, I appreciate your comments and thoughts on this.**

**Disclaimer :**

**DDLC Is Owned By Dan Salvato**

**OC's belong to me**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : A Cutting Board..?**

Matthias knew that skipping out on school was a bad decision on his part, though, it's not like he would go back in time to go and fix the situation he was in.

Matthias mentally checked Natsuki of the list, only Yuri and Monika were the only ones he needed to be ready for, he was working on Sayori, it seemed to be going well enough and Natsuki has just been recently dealt with.

But...

"You lied to me Matt!" Sayori stomped on the floor before glaring at him, Natsuki whimpered from behind him and Matthias sighed in slight frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry Sayori, how about I go and buy us some Ice Cream?" He asked, hoping that Sayori would be distracted with the idea of Free Snacks but he hoped so ever wrong.

Sayori narrowed her eyes in suspicion before staring closer at his face, "You and what money?" Matthias sweatdropped, shit! He completely forgot about his money situation!

And his nature for trying to buy cigarettes wasn't helping him out here, Alice watched it all with fascination.

It was her way to get back at Matthias for dropping another child on her lap, she wasn't THAT mad at him since Natsuki was in an abusive household and Matthias somehow helped her out of it, but that didn't mean she didn't cry about the hit on her drinking money.

"Erm..." Matthias scratched his head, "H-how about I just go and make you some pancakes?" Matthias closed his eyes in hope as the silence drawled out.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes staring at him while drooling, something that still weirded him out even though it was normal in animes.

"P-pancakes huh..." She muttered before wiping her drool out, a glance behind him showed Natsuki having the same reaction.

"Fine!" Sayori puffed her chest out, "I'll accept your forgiveness for a plate of pancakes!" Matthias noted that Alice was staring at him with suspicion, probably since he was still a kid and somehow knew how to make 'Food'.

"Okay, jeez..." Matthias shook his head and sunk onto one of the couches after Natsuki let go of him of course, it wasn't like he liked sitting on Natsuki now did he?

Sinking deeper into the couch, Matthias let out a sigh of relief before his eyes fluttered, the couch was nice and soft, something that he REALLY liked.

A few minutes and Matthias noted that no one was saying anything, hesitantly opening his eyes, Matthias found Natsuki and Sayori glaring at him and Alice was gone.

Probably drinking again but he was confused by Sayori and Natsuki's behavior, "What...?" He drawled out, a suspicious feeling arising from his chest.

Sayori tilted her head, an action that was mirrored by Natsuki, "Aren't you going to make those pancakes?" Matthias looked around, hoping to find Alice, only for it to crushed when he heard laughing from upstairs.

"Now...?" Sayori and Natsuki glared at him, "What did you expect?" Natsuki muttered while Sayori wasn't as secretive.

"Of course now, go make me pancakes!"

Matthias let out a long deep sigh before hesitantly standing up, he stumbled around a bit as his vision focused itself from the sudden change in balance before making his way to the kitchen.

Sayori and Natsuki followed behind him like little kittens, very pink kittens. "Jeez, okay Kirbies, let me just make it while you guys stay in the living room."

Sayori pouted but Natsuki obeyed, she was still a little uncomfortable with Sayori but since Sayori was closer to her age group, it allowed her to relax a bit.

Sayori didn't move from her spot, and Matthias was forced to push her out of the kitchen, "Move, move!"

Sayori grumbled while Natsuki giggled in the background, thankfully Sayori and Natsuki were already out.

Otherwise, Matthias would have died from embarrassment if they saw him smiling so widely.

* * *

"What are you planning?" Sayori spoke out while stabbing her fork into the pancake, something that Natsuki tried to mirror but her eyes were filled with confusion.

Matthias sighed as he cut up Natsuki's pancakes and lifted it with her fork, Natsuki let out a long 'Aaaaaaah~' as Matthias fed her. "Nothing 'Yori." Sayori stared at him with eyes filled with confusion before it was crushed with a wave of suspicion.

"We both know that isn't true." Matthias glanced at her, "Really, I'm not planning anything weird...I think." Sayori didn't cave in and harshly stabbed Pancake-chan.

"You better not pick up any more girls." Matthias stared at her before she blushed and looked away, now...Matthias isn't dense and anything and he can tell she was jealous.

But, for teasing's sake, "...Are you jealous?" Sayori blushed a deeper shade of red before throwing her fork at him.

Something that he dodged but made him trip in the process, "WOOOOOOOOOOAHHHH!" He collapsed on couch and Natsuki laughed at him, thanks to Matthias, she can somewhat eat normally now.

Sayori giggled under her breath, ignoring Matthias's pointed looks before digging on her snack.

"Jeez..." Matthias muttered under his breath before looking at the window, something he regretted when the Sun stabbed him in the eyes. "Gukh..." He choked as he guarded his eyes.

"My eyes..." Yes, we know, damn.

Sadly, Sayori seemed to have heard him as she stared at him with worry, "What's wrong Matt?" Matthias waved it off.

"It's nothing...It's just the sun." Sayori was still worried about him but let it go, It was somewhat noon now, the hottest time of the day.

But it was still snowing, something that Matthias appreciated, he lived in a Tropical country before, so it was still his first time seeing snow.

Matthias finally made up his mind and walked towards the door, "I'm going out for a walk." Before he can even register it, Sayori was already latched onto him.

"Oh no you don't!" Matthias cried out in shock, "WHY!?" Sayori didn't dare let go of him, "I don't think I'm ready for another sister!"

"SISTER?!" Alice cried from on top of the stairs but didn't come down.

"What are you talking about Sayori?" Matthias questioned trying to crawl towards the door, Sayori shook her head and signaled for Natsuki to help her, something that Natsuki ignored and continued to watch while taking a bite out of her food.

"We both know you're gonna bring back someone and then she's going to live with us!" Matthias opened his mouth to protest but was silenced from Sayori's glare.

"And don't even try to say anything else mister! We both know that I'm right!" Matthias slowly crawled away, but Sayori was still grabbing onto him.

"Just let me go Sayori! It's just some enthusiastic walk!"

Natsuki stared with amusement, "Through the woods?" Matthias shook his head at the obvious reference.

Sayori shook her head, "Uhuh! Enthusiastic walks that bring back competition!" Matthias had enough and pulled out his trump card.

"Alice! Sayori won't let go of me and won't brush her teeth." Alice's scream of frustration can be heard from upstairs.

"SHUT UP MATT! BELLA WAS ABOUT TO PROPOSE AND YOU RUINED THE MOMENT, DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF!"

Silence...

.OoO.

.Ooo.

0.O

O.0

"OKAYAMMAABOUTTOGOANDYOUCANDEALWITHTHISYOURSELF!" Matthias quickly got out and ran for his life.

A fact further reinforced when he heard the growl coming from the house.

* * *

Yuri was having a decent day.

A book she wanted just came out and she was just in time to be able to buy it, no one bothered her and she was able to enjoy her tea-time pretty quietly.

Something that she appreciated, no one seemed to enjoy just to be able to sit down and enjoy Nature's silence, and that was why it was a decent day.

She was just about to start reading her book when she heard moans from the nearby bushes, she blushed and made her way to another area before she heard moans again.

This cycle continued and Yuri was fed up with everything.

Passing by a store, she was blinded when a light shone into her eyes and she turned around to stare at what it was.

It was a cutlery store, a place where people sell cutleries, 'enough said.

Staring at the collection of knives, Yuri felt something awaken inside of her, a need, desperation, a want, a desire, _an obsession._

Panting heavily, she leaned against the glass display, "I wonder what it would feel like." A thought spoke out loud and she swore she heard someone swear.

"Shit." Nevermind, she heard the same voice again and she turned around to find a young boy staring at her.

Though she wasn't right to call him a young boy, they seemed to be the same age but she was still a foot taller than him, something that Yuri was proud about.

But Yuri swears that she heard him curse right now.

But the next thing he said sent her heart pumping in her mouth, "What did you say?" She stared into his eyes, eyes full of emotionless emotion.

She willed up a blush and looked away, she didn't want her obsession to be known, not when she just found out about it!

"N-nothing..."

The boy continued to stare at her before rolling up his sleeves, showing pale white skin and Yuri was somewhat captivated by the sights of it.

***Swish***

***Splash***

The boy's expression didn't change but cold sweat trailed down his face as Yuri watched in horror, the boy had just cut himself.

Willing himself to look at her, "It doesn't feel good at all."

He turned around and walked away, anime styl-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yuri called out after him before grabbing his shoulder, an action he didn't expect with the signs of his eyes widening.

He muttered under his breath, "Shit, walking away like an anime protagonist didn't work!"

"Are you stupid!? Why would you do something like that!?" The blood continued to trail down his fingers and land on the hard concrete below.

His expression didn't change but he did grimace when she held on his wound.

"Are you an idiot, what kind of idiot would cut themselves!

He sighed before glaring at her slightly.

"I'm sorr-

* * *

"YOU!"

Matthias was kneeling on the ground as Sayori paced back and forth in front of him, Natsuki glaring at him from the corner of the room.

"I LET YOU WALK FOR A FEW MINUTES, AND YOU ALREADY HURT YOURSELF!" She cried in frustration into her hands.

"AND YOU BRING BACK ANOTHER GIRL!" Yuri waved slightly from the dining table as Sayori continued to berate him for a few more minutes.

Matthias stayed silent as his knees started to hurt, he won't walk the same again!

"That's it..." Sayori spoke with such calmness that Matthias gulped in fear, something that no one noticed.

"If I just don't let you out there and just keep you in here for myself, you won't pick up any more girls and you won't get yourself hurt..." Matthias dared to look up and he would be lying if he said he would have crapped his pants in a matter of minutes.

Sayori's dead eyes stared at him before she pulled out a few metal chains, "You won't hurt yourself anymore right...?"

Yuri stared at Sayori in shock and Natsuki tried to make herself seem smaller in the corner.

Matthias quickly nodded and the chains vanished, "Good!" Sayori clapped her hands, and with a happy smile, dragged Matthias towards the living room.

"Now, how about we play Smash!?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I have to go home now, my parents would be worried." Yuri sent waves of pity towards Matthias, something that he accepted with his full hearts.

"It's okay, how about we just met up on a later date." Yuri nodded before looking at Sayori with eyes full of fear.

"Y-yeah...I think I'll take you up on that." Sayori glared at Yuri as she fearfully swallowed.

"It's better if you don't come back though..." Sayori whispered as Natsuki whimpered away from her, and even further away from Matthias.

"Y-yeah...See ya..." Matthias waved as Yuri went out of the gate, Sayori nodded happily and sent a glare towards Natsuki.

Natsuki nodded and rushed to her room as Sayori smiled happily.

"Good, now how about we play even more Smash!?"

Matthias knew that the canon was fucked up as it is.

Sayori was showing signs of being a Yandere.

Yuri probably won't cut herself now.

Natsuki won't have daddy problems.

And Monika...? He doesn't know yet.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Tell me ya opinions about it!**

**Oh! And sorry for the small chapter.**

**See ya next time!**

**Tata~**

**-WhiteMinkle, signing out.**


	5. Childhood 5

**WhiteMinkle here!**

**I don't know how long this chapter is, but it's probably the longest I ever wrote. I deeply apologize for the lack of updates this month.**

**A few days ago, I went to an amusement park, the ****first time in my life****, and I am bone tired, Some of the amusement parks were really close to each other, so we end up visiting 3 Amusement Parks, We walked for a total of 12 hours underneath the burning sun.**

**And frankly, I was dying. This Chapter was half finished before we went and I was planning on finishing it as soon as we came back home, but I was so tired.**

**I hate making excuses but it's needed right now. Even now, after a 3-day rest, some of my tendons are still sore and are really hurting right now.**

**I'm also focusing on a side project, a book that I'm writing together with my brother for the ideas. Currently, I wrote 3 chapters to it, and I will possibly upload it after I finish 5 Chapters or so.**

**Putting of Dark Party and Le Party in La Forest for now, as I'm struggling with ideas for those.**

**Due to the lack of updates, I will be trying to post an extra 2 chapters for [A Mask of Facades] this week, since this is mostly the end of the Childhood Arc, Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**

**DDLC Belongs to the Salvato Team**

**OC's belong to me! ;D**

**Finally, something to call my own.**

**Spoilers For Avengers : End-Game and DDLC**

**[This Chapter Only]**

* * *

**Childhood 5 : Baking The Pretty-Buns That Is Monika**

"You really believe just your existence hasn't changed anything? Your actions are way more than just the butterfly effect, it's much, much more. Your actions are not a flap of a wing resulting in a tornado, it's a tornado turning into a hurricane." Monika smugly smiled

"You surprise me, I really didn't believe that I would finally meet you. You can't even fathom how delighted I am for this, for the chance to meet you. But I know so much more, the knowledge of the future, how scary your actions are to change the fate itself on a mere whim, it must be scary isn't it?" She circled around him.

"So crushing, so suffocating. so absolutely painful! Who knows, you may not even change anything at all! Watching Sayori die, Yuri's brainless obsession, Natsuki's brutal abuse! Is the expectation crushing?" Monika giggled behind her hand.

"Tell me, is it? Is it?!" She huffed with a proud smile.

"Look at this, you barely even spent your life, yet it must already be so painful hasn't it?." She twirled her hands behind her before posing innocently.

"So, am I right?" She eagerly asked.

This was not Sayori's Childhood Crush, Yuri's Idiotic Friend nor was it Natsuki's Savior, _it was what made everything up._

Matthias smiled, no emotions present in the void that has taken the place of his eyes.

Blankly, he answered.

"Wrooooong~."

* * *

_**[Moment's Ago]**_

* * *

**[Yuri]**

I almost burst out shouting in glee watching Matthias wince in despair. Now, don't get the wrong Idea, it wasn't like I was torturing him or anything, it was more like...

"I can't believe I'm about to lose!" Matthias grumbled.

That's right, Matthias was about to lose a game of Monopoly, it's been a while since we started to play, Matthias kept driving everyone to bankruptcy, it got to the point that the rest of us.

Sayori, Natsuki and Me have all decided to gang up on him, and well, it worked. "How can you all do this to me?" Matthias wiped away an imaginary tear.

It unfazed Me and Sayori but Natsuki seemed uncomfortable. Understandable, considering her opinion of him.

""Because."" Sayori and I spoke in sync, I can tell by the way that Matthias's eyes widening that he was surprised by it, or amazed.

"Damn, ya just spoke in sync."

Ignoring his sentence, we were just about a turn away from massacring his smug look that he kept sending us everytime he took our money. Never in my life, d Ias Yuri, have I ever wanted to punch someone there and there.

Matthias sighed before hesitantly rolling the dice, he held his hand in a prayer before he landed in a 3 and a 2, successfully landing him in Natsuki's property.

This was it, it was time. Sayori and I sent Matthias a smug smile, Victory was in our grasp!

Matthias sent an even smugger smile that sent our feelings to a tumble, he Swas suppose to be in despair! He was supposed to be crying in the corner of this very same room.

Gritting my teeth, I watched Matthias move his figure to the property. Natsuki fidgets. Matthias smiles.

"Oh no, whatever can I do now?" The sarcasm was thick, I was just hoping that it would choke him instead.

"Um..." Natsuki spoke out hesitantly, reaching a hesitant hand towards Matthias, Natsuki hesitantly asked for the money. "P-P-Pay up!" She screamed at his face.

Matthias smiled through the spit that somehow missed him and that made me fearful.

"How about we do a deal?" He asked while tilting his head, Sayori leaned forward in slight anticipation and frustration.

But I reached my limits, "No! No! No!" I quickly denied it. Everyone turned to look at me but I ignored them.

"You are not saying anything, Mister!" I pointed an accusing finger, "Every single time you ask for a deal, you always win in the end!" I snapped my head towards Natsuki.

"Don't do it Nats! He will probably take our properties and annihilate us all!"

Natsuki gulped while watching Matthias calmy stare at Yuri, after a few minutes of silence, he spoke out, "Be quietie, Amma do this deal, whether ya like it or not." That sentence left me flabbergasted.

Sometimes, Matthias came off as just a random idiot, sometimes, most of his sentences didn't even make sense. He also liked to add random -Ie to sentences.

Matthias pulled something from his back before closing it in Natsuki's hand, watching Natsuki's eyes twinkle, it was probably something good.

"Now." He stared deep into her eyes, "How about you consider this as your payment?"

Natsuki quickly nodded before smashing a hammer plushie that she got from nowhere onto the ground. "Sold!"

Matthias stayed silent, some of his hair blocking his eyes and everyone was now hesitant to move.

Matthias started to chuckle lowly before it slowly exploded into a burst of evil laughter.

"Well!? Take your moves!" He stared at the board with an insane glint in his eyes before Sayori hesitantly threw the dice.

Everyone took notice in where she would and we soon paled.

"T-that's impossible..." She directly landed into one of Matthias's property, one that would take the most out of your money.

Sayori quickly counted all the money in her hand before she shivered, "No..." She muttered before collapsing in a lifeless state.

I turned my attention to Matthias, he stared back at me while rubbing his hands, "Now...It's your turn..."

I quickly looked towards the Monopoly table, watching everyone single piece and before I knew it, I was leaning against the walls trying to balance myself.

"PAY FOR YA RENT NATSUKI!" Everything was blurry, but I was able to hear Natsuki's screaming in the background.

I realized why everything was so blurry now, I was crying, and a look around me confirmed that everyone as well.

"W-what are you kids doing?" Alice asked with a twisted face while watching us from the staircase.

Shut up! You don't know what happened here!

"Oh, nothing." Matthias smelled his Monopoly money before sending all of us smug smiles. "Just a harmless game of Monopoly."

Somehow, we teared up even harder.

I never want to play this game ever again.

* * *

**[Sayori]**

After we cleaned everything up, provided so was our tears, we got ready to clean up for the night, Yuri's parents allowed her for a sleepover tonight, so that was helpful.

But sometimes I worry that she was going to take Matthias away from me...But...A Glance at his direction showed that he didn't even pay attention to Yuri changing.

Something that warmed my heart, but it also frustrated me. Since he was not looking at Yuri, he was also not looking at me.

But it can't be helped. "I'll go get the snacks." Matthias's voice snapped me out of my trance before he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Do you think he baked us anything?" Natsuki asked, now Natsuki...Natsuki was a nice girl. Even though she was verbally abused and Physically, she was always so bright and energetic.

It was refreshing, to say the least, It may seem a little too fast but I had already viewed Natsuki as a sister I never had.

She was caring, cute, nice and adorable! And also, she only sees Matthias as an older brother and not a love interest.

That meant fewer rivals for me!

You may be wondering, how can I? Someone so young can already be so well equipped in the concepts of love? Well...Le'ts just say Books contain everything you need to get started.

"Probably not," Yuri replied to Natsuki, she pouted for a while and glared at her but Yuri focused on trying to find a movie to watch.

I laughed, just to take their attention off of each other, "Come on now guys, he probably did. You know how he liked to bake stuff." Natsuki and Yuri seemed to have accepted that reasoning for now.

I sighed in relief when they weren't looking, thankfully Matthias wasn't here to see th-

"I'm back, anything happen?" I yelped and almost slapped him.

Pouting at him, I angerly reprimanded him, "Jeez Matt! Why would you do that!? I almost hit you for doodle's sake!"

He seemed to have ignored my warnings, something that frustrated me more. Ever since that incident where he slipped on that ice.

Matthias seemed to have changed, he still acted like how I knew him but...he seemed more mature now.

Matthias has always been an energetic, quiet kid. He was an obedient boy that got everyone's hopes up but now...he seemed a little empty most of these days.

Matthias never sighed before but now he's been sighing lately, sometimes he comes back home smelling like smoke and he keeps bringing random strangers in.

Matthias was always afraid of interacting with other people, so how was it that he was bringing all of these girls home?

He lightly put the snacks on the table, it consisted of Cookies, Muffins, Pancakes, Nacho Cheese with small slices of bacon and an entire cake.

"Um...Matt, what are we going to do with a cake?" Yuri asked the question in everyone's mind. Giving Yuri the stink eye, Matthias answered.

"To eat it, duh."

Matthias, ignoring everyone's gawking faces, took a clean slice and ate it.

Matthias flopped down into the couch, getting comfortable before switching on the television.

Noticing that no one has spoken in a while, Matthias stared at them with a raised eyebrow, "Well? Aren't we going to watch?"

Yuri anxiously glanced at the clock before hesitantly sitting in one of the chairs that littered the living room, Natsuki didn't mind as much and instantly sat right next to him.

Honestly, I sometimes wonder how I can keep up with him. With a sigh, I also sit down right next to him.

The passing moments were a blur, we didn't know how long we been watching movies but by the time we were done, the sun was already setting.

We were all initially surprised but Matthias kept on searching for more movies to watch, I can tell that Yuri was getting more anxious as the time went on but didn't dare say anything.

She was honestly too polite for her own good, "Yuri." She snapped her head in my direction. "If you have somewhere to go, you don't need to wait, you know." Yuri sent an apologetic smile before setting off.

I didn't understand how she can easily pack her things up, or maybe it was due to her not bringing anything in the first place.

"I wonder," Matthias spoke out, and we patiently waited for him to continue speaking, but he did not.

Raising an eyebrow, I questioned, "You wonder what?" Matthias didn't say anything and started a random movie.

'The Revenge Folks: Beginning of the game'. It was recently released, there was ManIron, GreenBean, LarvaeMan, and Captain Ireland.

I didn't understand it but something with Matthias's expression seemed odd when he watched the movie.

* * *

The movie finally ended. Sayori and I were crying at how ManIron sacrificed himself to beat Eggplant-man using the Limited Stones, it was honestly tear-jerking.

But...there were more serious matters to attend to.

"Matt?" I didn't know where I gathered the courage to bring this up, but I either bring it up now or regret it in the future.

"Were you ever planning on leaving me?" His face blanked for a while as he stared at the rising sun, something that didn't not stop this feeling inside my chest.

He didn't speak for a while, but I can already see his answer coming from a mile away, "Yes, I did plan to before."

My heart shattered, I knew I was being unreasonable, but it hurt..._it hurt so badly._

_My days were getting darker, and clouds were blocking out my sun._

_Why? But why? Was it something I did? Something I said? Or maybe...it was just __**me**__..._

* * *

**[Matthias]**

I knew it was a bad idea to say the truth, but I was never the one to lie. Of course, not counting the times where I pinned the blame on someone else.

But those were always just childhood jokes, and that was me from before. Not the me from here. Someone that didn't know the values of a family.

"Get out..." She spoke out, in a whisper. But I heard it all too clear. Natsuki stared worriedly at us. Not surprising considering my response to her question.

They were just children, after all, they didn't take into account how I said 'before.'. No matter how intelligent or how much wisdom you have. Childishness is always something that prevents you from seeing the bigger picture.

"Um...is everything okay?" Natsuki worriedly asked, she may be a tsundere, but she wasn't like me, I was a tsun-tsun after all.

"Yes, it is," I answered her back but Sayori didn't say a word, I expected her to lash out at me in anger, possibly swear even though it would be impossible for her to know a word, or strike me, but I did not expect for her to push me off.

I landed flat onto my butt, that to be honest, hurted, She stared at me with eyes full of tears before looking away, "Just get out for now, _please._" The last word, spoken out in a whisper and I can do nothing but obey.

"Okay, I'll see you later I suppose."

I made my way to the door, and it closed with a satisfying click.

_Though it did nothing to clinch the anger in my heart._

* * *

**[Natsuki]**

I didn't know what to do. As soon as Matthias had left, Sayori dropped as if a puppet who has had its strings cut.

She stared lifelessly on the floor covered with her tears before clenching her shirt, and soon, she cried out.

Seeing her in this way, it made my heart shake. I didn't know what to do!

I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Was I suppose to comfort her? Suppose to lend her a helping hand? Or at least do anything to help her feel better.

_But how am I suppose to help her when I feel the same?_

* * *

**[Matthias]**

It was laughable really, it may seem confusing without any context. But who really needed context in real life anyway?

I wanted to burst out laughing in the middle of the streets, ignore everyone who stared at me as if I was crazy and just wanted to laugh my head off.

I traced my steps, and I finally found it. Unsurprising considering the situation of this world, can you believe I had to dodge a truck that was screaming 'Isekai!'. No? Too bad for you then.

But it was so laughable~.

Cause right in front of me, standing in a mental institute, is Monika.

"Wouldn't you think so? Monika-chan."

* * *

**[3rd Person]**

"I don't know what you're talking about Matthias-kun~." She giggled behind her hand but Matthias didn't show a change of expression.

He was smiling, smiling in a way that if books were to describe it, reached his eyes if you would say.

"See? I mean, you're laughing right now, aren't you?" He asked, and for the first time in a while, Monika's heart shook a little.

"Ahaha~ You're such a trickster, you now I don't know a thing." She glanced at everyone walking towards them.

Matthias stared as well, stared at how they suddenly changed their minds and took a sudden turn and went into a nearby shop that wasn't there.

"Oooh~ You think..." He smiled, his canines showing proudly, "You think I don't know DDLC, don't you?"

Matthias saw it, the slight fear and nervousness in her eyes before it was crushed by her confidence, "Oh~?" She toned out before striking her traditional pose.

With a twirl, her skirt fluttered up before her hands found themselves behind her back, "Where could of you have heard such a thing?"

Matthias laughed, "Aren't you being a hypocrite right now? You make it seem as if the meeting in the playground never happened~."

Her eyes widened before she took a look inside, seeing some of the kids ignore their conversation, she let out a sigh of relief that has Matthias raising a brow.

"Surprising that you won't suggest thoughts into those youngsters." He smiled, a smile wider than any smile.

"Considering what you did to the Main Cast." Her eyes widened before she finally gave up, "Oh poop." She pouted.

"I wanted to be your dashing hero and save you from the stress of being in this messed up world, too bad you already know everything."

"Oh, too bad that will never happen, because I was never the damsel in distress." She lifted an eyebrow at this sentence before giggling.

"What can you mean by that, I wonder?" He sent a playful wink, "I wonder as well."

Monika sighed before dropping all pretense, "But, I do wonder, why did you come for me?" She smirked.

"Have you fallen for my devilishly good looks?" Matthias laughed, "You wish." He responded before staring at her emotionlessly.

"What do you think you're doing manipulating everyone's personality charts once again?" Monika's eyes widened.

"Oh, my~ I did not expect you to notice that." She stated before Matthias smiled, "I do have to admit, it was hard..." He drawled out, seeing Monika's smile widened made his next statement more satisfying.

"Not~." Her smile dropped and his grew, "It would have worked, if I never knew them from the start~"

He laughed while wiping away a stay tear, "You think, I don't notice Sayori getting more depressed when I never even started it? What triggered her to suddenly ask all of these questions she would have never thought of before?" He smiled, pointing a finger at her.

"Because of you." He copied her pose, twirling his hands behind him before giving a smug smile.

"And I just want to know why, really."

Monika stared at him before bursting into laughter, something that confused him but didn't let it show. She laughed so much that she was just a laughing mess on the floor.

"Oh wow! I didn't expect that kind of question really! BUT! I'll gladly answer it." She stated before spreading her arms wide as if to show something proud.

"I'm not going to lie, your Mask is the most perfect I have ever seen, People don't know the real you, the real you that hides under such lies. People don't understand what they cannot see." Matthias held the remark, 'What about air?' but held that in.

"It was only thanks to his messed up world's idiotic system that I was able to catch a tiny glimpse of your emotions from time to time, but even that was so messy that I basically gave up on it." She smiled.

"But I think I figured it out, the system cannot compute something that isn't there in the first place now, can it?" Monika snorted.

"But, it's not like I'm saying your emotions don't exist, It's more like, your thoughts don't exist. Your well thought out plans, your mere facades are not made out of building blocks of emotions and blocks, no. They are made up for the sake of mere conveniences."

"You need to look sad, so the others don't doubt you. You need to look angry, to not look weird, you need to do this because it is required to." She glanced at him.

"And that is what you do, but I can see deeper into that. I'm the only one that can see what you're really hiding."

"It's the pressure that the world has placed down onto, isn't it? The crushing presence on how one wrong impression can set them off the bridge."

She took a deep breath.

"I can see what you're doing, you're doing something that is reaching them on a personal level. Frankly, I'm impressed. You can't even understand how most people can be so idiotic with their attempts on trying to get characters to change."

"But I think you see it, you do not convince their logical minds. No, no, no, you manipulate their emotions. If they see you doing something that hurts yourself because they do it? Would they not stop? If they see they're hurting someone that's precious to them because of a selfish action of their own minds, would they not beg for themselves to stop?"

"Enough of this push will end that behavior. But, it's not like it'll work for every person. That's what you fear right? That fear that, even if you hurt yourself, will it really change them?"

"An Example: A gambling addict sees that his addiction is killing his family, but does it mean it automatically stops him from such behavior? No, it's only a slight hesitation before taking the plunge."

"You're like that too aren't you? You fear, your actions will have no meaning, and you'll have to watch them go."

"But you can already tell haven't you? Your mere existence has already changed this world more than you, you are not supposed to exist, you naturally went against the order of his already destined world."

"The MC Is suppose to always be the MC, no matter how hard you change it. The Universe demands equal exchange, if you must save a life, you must take away another."

"Simple as that, so, for you to save Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki and I, are you willing to take a life?"

Matthias opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Monika.

"Nevermind, don't answer that."

"I don't care about such things, what I care about is you, and how I can understand you." She smiled warmly.

"It may seem repetitive but, You already know, don't you? Your actions are not a butterfly's wings causing a tornado, it is a tornado turning into a hurricane. I was always dreaming of the day that I'll meet you. To stare at you face to face and just appreciate the surroundings while I stare at you."

"But maybe it'll come for me, but never for you. Anything you do will always harm everyone around you. How you shape the future shapes this world's mere existence's future."

"The expectations of yourself, the world, destiny, and even just the presence of the future, ride on your shoulders, it must be so crushing, to see that you may even fail in the duty that you have bestowed upon yourself."

"I want to know, does it hurt? Is it so painful that you want to give up? That you just want to end it all? That you hope that it goes away once you prevent Yuri from killing herself that everything will be fixed?"

"And I don't want to hear that destiny won't do anything because it doesn't exist. Because, if Destiny won't do anything..." She smiled.

"I will."

"So tell me, am I right?"

Matthias closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and smiling.

Monika took a step back as cold sweat trailed down her neck.

_This was not the Matthias that Sayori grew up with, This was not the Matthias that had saved Natsuki, This was not the Matthias that may have prevented Yuri's obsession._

_**tHiS wAs **__**MaTtHiAS**_

The Void that has replaced Matthias's eyes widened with excitement.

"_Wroooooong~_"

"You are sooooo wrong~" He laughed emotionlessly but with emotions.

He took a step forward as Monika took a step back.

"It's funny how one person's opinion can be so different from the real situation at all, Expectations? Crushing? Regrets? Fear? I do not feel a single one of those things."

He smiled, idly playing with his canines.

"You think that these little facades that I make are on the spot? Wrong~. They are something that I created, refined and perfected. If you saw through it, it was not of your own abilities."

A step, and a step back.

"It was my own decision, I won't lie. When I first played DDLC, you were always my favorite. So, when I flashed you my true self, I kinda wished you can understand a tiny little glimpse of it." He frowned.

"I may have expected a little too much, I do not fear change."

Step.

"I do not fear expectations."

Step

"I do not fear regrets."

Step

Matthias leaned over Monika, only then she had realized she was against the wall.

"After all, how different is this from real life?" He laughed as he forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"Real life is always full of changes, expectations. If you do not change, you are destined to fall like the others who have fallen before you." He smiled.

"Simple as that."

"Expectations are just something you have to meet, something that someone unreasonable put on you, or something someone expects from your abilities."

"Simple as that."

"Regrets are regrets, you think you could have done something different, but you cannot. Regrets make you what you are, Regrets shape you, without regrets, you are not you."

"Simple as that."

Finally letting go, Monika dropped to the floor as her knees buckled, Matthias smiled before patting her head.

"And besides, if this was a game, why do I need to care for life after all?"

* * *

**[****Monika****]**

I got it all wrong, what did I even expect? That since I saw him for him, that I understood him? Can I truly never see our 'Happily ever after'? But I don't get it.

How can he build up such Mask, a Mask cannot be built up by other Masks, so why can he do it? Why can he pretend emotions? Is this how everyone is from the outside?

From the outside of this fucked up reality? Where no one can happy, the position of club president was given to me, and in return, I saw this fucked up series code of texts.

And now that it's real and not real, Code that's not code, what is wrong?

He patted me as if I was a lost child that bumped into him into the streets, just who is Matthias? Is this really his true self, is this really what lays underneath all of the kindness he shows?

He saved Natsuki for a reason, right? and Yuri too, he must have done it for good reasons!

_Or does he have any plans for them?_

He stopped Sayori's depression, that has to account for something right?

_Or did he do it, just so he can have the satisfaction of pushing her off the edge himself?_

I...I don't understand.

"Just who are you? Player?" I looked up at him as he stared down.

"Hm~ I don't know. How about I adopt you, so you can come and understand ey?"

What? What kind of suggestion is that? What kind of accent is that? What is this ball of code mixed with flesh and breath of life and messed up existence is this?

And isn't he adopting the Main Cast at this point, Is he adopting Hiro Hiro next?

* * *

-O.o-

**[Somewhere]**

"Achoo!" "Bless you!" Sayori looked around, it's been a while since she stopped crying but why did she felt a slight shiver in her back.

"It's not like Matthias is adopting another girl right?"

"Right...?"

-o.O-

* * *

But maybe...just maybe..."I'll understand you in the future."

Matthias smiled down at her before ruining her hair, "Good luck, I guess."

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates, and I sincerely hope that I do better in the future.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you stick in for more.**

**Late shoutout to : **

**SirlolisaLot****: Yes, cutting himself like an anime character. xD**

**Possible 2 Chapters for [Mask of Facades] this week.**

**Signing out.**

**-WhiteMinkle~**


	6. Childhood 6

**Write the chapter when you wake up lazy bum.**

**Hey there...**

**Let's start with a, I'm really sorry. I announced that last chapter I would try and write 2 more chapters that week and well...**

**It didn't turn out well. I had a hard time thinking about how to make the final ending of the Childhood Arc, I don't wanna make a Filler Chapter where it has nothing to do with the main story.**

**Also, do expect changes in the character's behaviors from this chapter on and it's previous ancestors, I went back and researched a bit more about DDLC and I cooked up a decent theory, sadly these points plot holes in my pre-planned stories.**

**The next chapter after this is an interlude and then the start of the second arc.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**

**DDLC Belongs to Dan Salvato and The Salvato Team**

**OC's Belong to Me**

**Spoilers Ahead!**

**[Duh]**

* * *

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The Insides Of A Book**

Margareth sighed as she fiddled around with her pen, she doesn't even understand how she was assigned to do this kind of job.

She studied Biology to be a doctor not to be a Free Therapist for children! Although, glancing at the kids happily chasing after one another imitating flying sounds warm her heart way too much to regret being chosen for it.

But she was bored, she kept her attention onto the children, so no daddling around with her phone or it may lead to her missing out on an accident. Most kids don't want anyone to know they messed up.

Daydreaming for awhile, Margareth didn't notice that a kid was walking towards the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me?" Margareth snapped out of it before quickly fixing herself, she has to be proper for this! Mentally chiding herself, Margareth responded instinctively.

"Yes? How may I help you, sir?" A few seconds of silence and Margareth finally noticed no one was there. Tilting her head to look side to side, she didn't notice anyone walking away from her area.

"I'm down here." A squeaky voice called out and Margareth looked down, onyx eyes stared back at her as she yelped in surprise.

"Woah...What are you doing here kid?" Margareth flinched back and questioned with slight annoyance, he kept his bland expression before pointing at a girl walking towards them.

"Can I adopt her?" Margareth's jaw dropped.

"What?" She questioned with slight disbelief.

The kid's eyebrow slightly knitted before asking once again, "I said, can I adopt her?"

Margareth glanced back at the girl walking towards them and remembered her situation, she was -

"Hey? You there?" The kid waved his hand in front of her face and Margareth gently moved it aside before scolding him to hell and back.

"What are you thinking? First, of all, you're too young to even be adopting someone and do you think this is a game? That girl's been waiting for a family for a long time, you can't just play such a cruel prank on her!? Where're your parents?" She looked around but all she received was a blank stare from the black-haired kid.

"Dead."

Margareth flinched before slowly glancing back at him, "Oh..." The situation grew awkward but the girl saved it.

"Um...I asked him if he can take me with him." Margareth looked at both of them very slowly looking down at the paper laying on her desk.

"Fine, you fucking kids win. What name should I write down and address?" She asked with a blank tone.

"Matthias, at ******* ****** ******"

* * *

**WEWOWEWOWEWOWEWOWEWOWEWO**

* * *

Matthias happily skipped towards their home as Monika silently watched. Even now she can fathom the reasons behind his actions.

Monika imagined the meeting with the player would go differently, specifically but not bringing up any examples, go on a honeymoon, elope and raise 15 different hair-colored children while the first four children are going to be named after her clubmates.

For nostalgia's sake, also for a chance to order Natsuki around even though it's not her.

Matthias, seeing Monika keep shooting glances at him, asked the question. "Why were you in the mental institute anyway?"

Monika snapped out of her daydream and looked towards him with a confused look, "Hm?" She hummed questioningly.

Matthias skipped faster before asking again, "I said, why were you in the mental institute anyway." The footsteps behind him stopped and Matthias turned around to look at her reaction.

She bitterly smiled before looking away, "It was my due to my reaction when I first came to." She continued to walk, making sure not to let Matthias see enough of her saddened face.

"You don't understand how everything was so different. When I was in the game, Doki Doki Literature Club, I didn't feel anything. **Anything** at all. I never had the satisfaction of breathing, nor any sense of touch. I may have said Natsuki's cupcakes were delicious, but it was merely just the script making it seem like it." She turned around with her hands behind her back.

Matthias listened silently.

"_It didn't taste like anything_." She emotionlessly muttered.

"I still remember the day before this all happened, I was so looking forward to school. Learning hard in studies, making sure that I can make a club of my own." She frowned.

"A Literature Club." Her eyes grew blurry but she held it in and smiled.

"I remembered how elated I was when the teachers were anticipating my club, it made me feel...satisfied."

"But it all changed when I became like this." She held her hand out and Matthias stared at it in confusion before his eyes widened.

Her hand glitched, becoming a series of chaotic codes before it was back again. She shook it for a while before smiling slightly.

"An amalgamation of codes and flesh." She fidgeted slightly.

"Since we're already at the topic of how it was like in DDLC, you know." She bitterly smiled but deep sorrow was present in her eyes.

"I wasn't the only one changing their traits."

Matthias took a step back in shock before realization set in.

"You can't be serious," Matthias muttered while Monika shook her head.

Matthias closed his eyes before taking a deep breath then let out a deep sigh. Pulling out a cigarette, ignoring Monika's surprised expression, "This world is more fucked up than I thought."

Matthias hesitated before opening the door.

"I'm back!" He shouted throughout the house but he didn't expect the Kirby missile not to launch herself at him.

Then again, with the situation this morning, he can probably understand why she wouldn't even wanna see him right now, but against his expectations. Sayori was emotionlessly looking at him at the staircase.

Matthias had a really bad feeling about it, so he stuck close to the walls, while also making sure Monika wasn't insight. She was confused by it but she relented when Matthias shot her fearful eyes.

Though it did make her smile smugly, something that Matthias wanted to punch right out of her coding.

Just when Matthias was about to spoke out, Sayori cut him off, "Who is it?" She coldly spoke that Matthias shivered.

"Why does my first ever 'coldly spoke' have to be so terrifying." I mean, what did you expect? This is an anime game after all.

Sayori sighed, "I won't repeat myself, who is it?" Fuck! This time Matthias couldn't hold himself in.

"Didn't you just say you won't repeat yourself." Sayori sent cold glares at Matthias before taking a step down the stairs.

Matthias panicked, "No! No! You can stay up there! It isn't nice and all down here! Where I'm safe!" He called out after her but Sayori ignored him.

Matthias panicked even more, "Natsuki! Where are you!?" He screamed at the top of his lung that his voice cracked.

A mop of pink hair peeked from around the corner before disappearing to who knows where.

"YOU TRAITOR!" He roared and just when Sayori was about to strangle him, Monika giggled.

Matthias paled before turning around to face Sayori with a smile on his face. "I can explain."

* * *

**CALLTHECOPSWEGOTONECHEIF**

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Matthias muttered in despair as he collapsed against one of the benches.

Everyone ignored him but Monika poked fun at him, "Oh look at Mr. Big boy, can't handle a little heat?" She teased as everyone laughed but Matthias ignored them.

"Itz not the heat, it's my feet that hurt." Okay, maybe he didn't ignore them. Alice stared at him with hateful eyes but that was to expected once again.

I mean, he did bring back one more mouth to feed, good thing Sayori's mom was a secretary. That means money was the least of their concern for now.

"You're here because you owe me this." Sayori pinched his cheek, That was true. After everyone finally had their greetings to one another, Sayori choked him until he promised to spend time with her to the amusement park.

"Okay, okay. Just stop it, it hurts." He pushed her hand away before rubbing his cheeks to ease the pain.

Alice chimed in as well. "I thought Natsuki was the cute one but did you even see yourself when we stepped in?"

Matthias's ears reddened before he looked away, he'd rather not remember it. Natsuki joined as well, she has already been corrupted by Monika's teasing.

"Yeah, Onii-chan. You even went 'Uwaaaaaa~' when you saw the gate." Matthias's nose reddened as well before quickly standing up.

"Shut up, it was my first time going to one okay?" Everyone grew a little awkward at that, sometimes they just forget that Matthias doesn't have parents to spend family bonding times with.

Matthias was ignorant of this, not because he was dense but because he wasn't looking at their direction, except he was looking at a stall.

Matthias turned around. but they had already fixed themselves up, "Hey, can I buy some cotton candy?" Alice was surprised but agreed easily.

She would have normally refused but she remembered about his parents, so she easily surrendered but not before sending eyes full of pity towards Matthias.

Something he rather not have, and he was a little confused about why she was sending these signals to him but he ignored it.

Cotton Candy was more important.

Unfortunately, due to daydreaming about sweets, he wasn't looking properly and bumped into someone, "Sorry." He instinctively answered but didn't receive a reply from the man.

Matthias just ignored it, it wasn't like everyone was going to be polite. But something shined right at his eye and he looked down to pick it up.

It was a book, a book he knew way too well. Perhaps something that would foreshadow everything, "Oh sorry there, didn't see you." A deep voice cut itself deep into his heart as he took back his book.

Matthias looked up to see Wine-red eyes staring at him with ecstasy before patting his head, "You shouldn't pick up other strangers stuff." After he said his piece, he walked away.

Matthias lost all of his appetite and instantly rushed back to the group.

"We're going back, now." He whispered demandingly.

Everyone was confused, what happened when he went to go buy sweets?

"What's wrong Matt?" Sayori looked around worriedly but was stopped by Matthias, Monika stared at him for a while before nodding.

"We're going, **NOW!**" He demanded almost desperately and everyone finally relented.

Matthias didn't wanna look back, because he knew. He knew they were watching him.

The book was called, _**"The Portrait Of Markov"**_

* * *

**HOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLAHOLA**

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Once again, I deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Thanks to my research, I'm building up a different AU and Theory for DDLC.**

**Hopefully, I don't lose any readers from this.**

**If there's anything you don't approve of, or if there's any lack of evidence. Please do tell me, I appreciate any and all criticism and this was just something I cooked up for a plot.**

**Hopefully it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass, and hopefully, it just turns out well. One of the reasons for the lack of updates is due to how many changes I need to do. Thanks to my research, I realized I fucked up on a few major details about my plot.**

**I had a different way to write this chapter but thanks to my theory I had to scrap it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Signing out :**

**-Whiteminkle.**

* * *

**This is an Extra Scene and is connected to the canon, to those who want spoilers are free to do whatever they want with the information I present in this scene.**

* * *

***Beep* *Beep* *Click***

The call connected.

"You were right old man, that look in his eyes. He's the perfect one to accompany TGliaXRpbmE= with the experimentation."

The other line laughed, "Of course I was right, have I ever stirred you wrong?"

He laughed as well, "Haha! Of course not, but what do we do with RWx5c3Nh?"

The other line went silent before responding, "What of her? She has been scrapped and terminated, she only serves as a stepping stone for TGliaXRpbmE= ."

He worriedly asked, "But wouldn't the higher-ups know of this? Who is going to take responsibility if it befalls on us?"

The old man laughed, "It is no problem, throw me to the sharks, I do not care. What I care about is how to see this end, keep an eye on the boy, he shows some attachment to TGliaXRpbmE= ."

The other line died as the man sat there in silence, taking a look at the files once again, he couldn't help but let out a deep content sigh.

"At least if all else fails, the boy will fall on my hands."

**Contents of File :**

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

* * *

**P.S : This contains spoilers, so yeah. Also sorry for everyone who can't copy and paste this, I offer you my sincere apologizes, ;P**


	7. Childhood 7

**Chapter 7 here.**

**You all enjoying this so far?**

**I'm not gonna lie, I had myself for promising to write another chapter this week. Don't misunderstand here, I'm not saying that I hate writing this story but because this chapter is important to the continuation of the plot.**

**I wanted to put it off for a week before uploading it, but I promised it. **

**So here it is.**

**Disclaimer :**

**This Chapter Has Topics of Human Experimentation, read at your own risk.**

**DDLC Belongs to Dan Salvato and The Salvato Team**

**Any References Belong To Their Original Maker**

**OC's Belong To Me**

* * *

**AhSmackHereWeGoAGain**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : ****Urge**

**[A Week Later]**

It's been weeks since Matthias saw it, it was happening. Matthias always looked forward to the chance of an isekai, but this was possibly the worse place to be.

DDLC, it may be fucked up. But this amalgamation of real life and a video game was more fucked up than anything else.

Nothing could change plot the of DDLC, it was predetermined. There are no outside factors that can change anything, but this was different, oh so very different.

Theories at how there was a cult, a hidden mastermind, human experimentation. selective breeding, and multiple other scenarios.

What Monika said had sent Matthias's mind into a whirlpool of ideas, what if Monika wasn't adjusting their personalities or traits, but their self-control?

Depression can lead to suicide, but if someone has enough self-control, they can think better of that, they won't be as tempted.

Yuri grew more unhinged as the story progressed, what if this was actually who Yuri is? Multiple Theorists say that there was a person from behind the scenes, The Makarov Cult. Something Matthias named himself.

And Yuri was shown reading the 'Portrait of Makarov'...

"So what does it all mean?" Matthias muttered while cutting some vegetables. Yuri glanced at him weirdly before going back to her chore.

She was busy washing the dishes but she was distracted with the way the knife into the vegetables, the sharp edge digging into the juiciness of the flesh.

Her hand twitched and impatiently tried to grab onto an object.

Natsuki watched impatiently from the dining table, while Alice was talking with someone on the door, Sayori was rekting some kids in smash.

Monika sweetly watched Matthias cook in an apron, she licked her lips and sighed dreamily, which made Matthias fucking confused as fuck.

Wasn't she all scared and crap at him? What was the source of this behavior? What the fuck is happening in her mind? Shouldn't she be more worried about the Cultist?

Lost in thought, he put down his knife and started to wash the meat.

Yuri hurriedly glanced at the knife, she wanted to hold it so dearly, to feel it slice through...something, to see liquid flow down its edge.

Whispers, whispers, whispers, echoed through her ears as she felt her self lost in the chiming voice in her head.

What was happening to her? She barely cared at all.

Gripping its handle tightly, she swung for the satisfaction of her desires.

*Swish*

*PSHH*

Matthias's eyes widened in pain, he was barely able to hold in his screams of pain as the knife dug into the palms of his hand, he was confused, what was happening?

Reacting, he shakily slapped the knife out of Yuri's hand as her eyes widened in shock as well, the knife landed, *Clink Clink*.

Monika reacted quickly, she hurriedly wrapped a towel around the wound, Matthias felt the sting of the alcohol before he quickly stuffed it into his pockets, the footsteps were getting louder.

Sayori was on the verge of tears as she fearfully looked at Yuri, Natsuki was shocked before she quickly covered her mouth.

She felt the urge to throw up, her eyes watered as tears flowed down the sides of her face.

Just in time, for Alice to witness it.

* * *

**IDontLikeWhereThisIsGoing**

* * *

**[Alice's POV]**

"Look, I'm not interested in this religion thing okay?" I wasn't mad, no. I was pissed off, there's this person that's been going around our house this week.

I don't know if it was related to Matthias's desperate escape from that park, but they kept talking about some sort of religion.

The man's eyebrows furrowed, "Come on, ma'am. Can you at least consider it?" I glanced tiredly at the floor.

"Look, for the last time. Just leave this fucking house alone." I grumbled, he didn't seem to back off and instead grew more desperate to convince me.

Maybe he thought that I would eventually just give in there more he annoys me? I mean, I am tempted to just accept it so that he goes away.

"Please ma'am, if you just accept it, I'll go," Fucking called it, I opened my mouth to scold him off but -

***SMACK***

A sound echoed from the kitchen and I grew worried, the man seemed pleased for a second before it was wiped away.

The sudden choking sounds of Natsuki worried me, I quickly shot him off, "Look, I'm not interested and I'll never be interested." In a panic, I slammed the door shut as I quickly ran to the kitchen.

Natsuki was crying in one of the chairs, Sayori was slowly moving back while Monika was worriedly watching.

Looking over where they were looking, I see what was happening.

On Yuri's hand was a glaring red mark. I barely was able to hold in my breath and I quickly moved over.

"What happened here!?" I shouted, I didn't know why.

Monika tried to explain but she shut up as soon as I glared at her, Why...? Why was I so mad today?

Matthias sighed before calmly looking at me, I hated that look on his face. He thinks I didn't notice, but we all did. Matthias has always been calm, he never changed his expression when talking or he didn't have that childish fear of being told off by their guardian.

I wanted to clean it off his face.

"Look, Alice. Nothing happened okay? It was just a mistake she did." His words irked me, the way it sounded seemed strange, I took a glance at Yuri before she quickly hid her hands.

I knew the problem here, it was him. It was always him.

"You hit her didn't you?" I whispered.

Matthias's eyes widened before he opened his mouth.

***Smack* *Thud***

Matthias was sent flying on the ground, a reddish-purple mark forming on his face as he landed, he looked at the ground as his eyes watered.

Matthias looked up to stare at me as if asking 'Why?'

* * *

**[3rd POV]**

Yuri gasped before quickly stepping back, she wanted to run away, to hide somewhere so they don't see her.

'What was Alice doing?' Was what went through everyone's mind, Monika wanted to go over there and help him out but she couldn't move her legs, no matter how many times she screamed at it to move.

Sayori couldn't help but scream at the sight, she quickly dropped to her knees and sobbed till her throat was horse.

Natsuki, "This is all my fault." She whispered to herself, she caused this, it was all her fault, it was happening again and this time, it was to her savior.

Alice was panting before quickly glaring at Matthias's shriveled up form on the ground, "I took care of you after the Sander's died, and this is how you treat me huh?"

She harshly kicked him, "When you went around adopting these kids, I never denied, didn't I? So what the fuck are you doing?" She kicked him again but Matthias stayed silent.

Something that irked her even more.

Her eyes were unfocused as she stared him down, Matthias shakily stood up, flinching as he grabbed his side, he stared at the ground with wet eyes before speaking in a shaking tone.

"I-...I should go to my room now, shouldn't I?" He limped up-stairs and as soon he was gone, everyone fell silent.

Alice's eyes grew focused before she took a look at her hand in shock, she admits she went a little too far but she soon grew concerned with Yuri.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a panic as she held Yuri's hand. Yuri didn't say anything, staring at her with eyes wide in shock before she calmly nodded. But the guilt was killing her, she wanted to pick up the knife on the ground and stab herself with it.

Alice wanted to go around asking if they were fine but...as she as her eyes landed on Sayori, she quickly ran up the stairs to Matthias's room, along with Natsuki.

Her words were caught before they were even out, and as she turned back to Yuri, she was already gone.

Realization set in.

"What...What the fuck have I done?" Tears streamed down her face as she lost all force in her legs.

Burying her face into her hands, she cried.

"Darrik...why are you not here when I need you?"

* * *

"FUCK! IT HURTS!" Matthias ignored the pain, he focused on his hand, the towel was completely soaked in blood as he dipped it into cold water.

He sucked in air through his gritted teeth as the water turned red, the wound opened and closed, glaring at him for a mistake.

"I should have seen this coming, with her behavior. It was no surprise." His knees were shaking at the pain, Sayori's knife seemed to have hit a nerve.

Every breath he takes sends a shocking pulse through his body, and it was getting harder to see.

The water was mixed with anti-biotic liquids, it was helpful so that the wound doesn't get infected but he didn't know if this was correct.

He wasn't a doctor and he was never stabbed before, so he didn't know how to treat it.

The door abruptly opened and Matthias hopped it wasn't Alice, he didn't know if he can take any more abuse as it was.

Rather than the brown-haired woman, it was flowing purple hair. He wouldn't lie, fear stirred his heart at that moment.

But seeing tears build up in the side of her eyes, he only flinched in the sights of her.

Seeing him flinch, Yuri cried even more before latching onto his leg, upsetting the wound on his leg that hasn't recovered yet.

He grunted in pain but it wasn't heard due to her loud crying and constant beggings of I'm sorry.

His eyes almost rolled up in shock at the pain he was receiving but he was able to pull through.

Sayori and Natsuki also arrived but this time they closed the door, Matthias was confused about why Monika wasn't here but quickly looking back.

"I was already here." She whispered.

Matthias could barely muster a nod at this point but he gave his silent thanks.

Sayori glared at Yuri before pulling her off, "What are you doing?! Haven't you already hurt him enough?!" She screamed at her.

Angered by her actions, she stabbed him and she expected to be forgiven with a simple apologizes?

Matthias panted in pain as the Water turned a darker color, "I-It's fine..." Monika glanced worriedly at Matthias but Sayori glared at him as well.

"You were always like this, so forgiving if they were your friend." She wanted to grab him right there but she was also worried.

"When your friend gave you a black eye you just laughed it off and talked to him as normal the next day," Matthias remembered him, he was fun.

"Yeah...and then he became my Best friend." Sayori couldn't deny that they really did become best friends.

"That doesn't matter, this is different than that! She stabbed you! And who knows! If you didn't move she could have stabbed you in the chest instead!"

Yuri cried even harder, the realization kicking in. It was true, if Matthias didn't dodge it, he could be bleeding on the floor right now.

And if he didn't knock the knife off her hand, she would of continue to attack him.

Matthias wanted to defend her but he couldn't. Trails of sweat flowing down his face as he felt lightheaded, Monika seeing this quickly wrapped another towel around his hand.

"Take a deep breath Matt, you need a break." Monika whispered sweetly, "No..." He whispered before collapsing on the bed but he still hasn't lost consciousness yet.

"I'll be fine..." He worriedly glanced at the window with half-closed eyes, "Those people may be back."

Matthias panted while Monika wiped his forehead with a wet towel. She frowned staring at his condition.

She even her mouth to tell him more to relax but she was cut off by the least likely person to do.

"It's all my fault." Natsuki finally spoke out after minutes of silence.

"It's always my fault." She cried.

Monika stared at her, shocked and confused.

"It's my fault this is happening, like what happened to dad, and now it's happening to you as well." Matthias opened his eyes in shock.

"_No..._." He whispered quietly.

"Those people are targeting you because of me, I always do this, I shouldn't have tried to escape."

"No.." He whispered a bit more loudly.

"It's because of my..."

"Third Eye."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

_**The Screams of Despair Echoed That Day.**_

**Arc 2 : Unforeseen Tales**

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Big Reveal!**

**I could post all the evidence I have on this theory but it's all mostly for the plot anyway, hopefully, people aren't too triggered about this theory and can hope to accept it.**

**It may seem out of place in every DDLC Fanfiction, but I hope people enjoy it.**

**If you have any problems, please post it so I can fix it, and if you have any evidence proving otherwise or it doesn't match, post that as well.**

**I'm accepting of any opinions and hope that I can improve this story to you all.**

**Bye!**

**-WhiteMinkle**


	8. Unforeseen 1

**Arc 2 here.**

**Hey...WhiteMinkle here.**

**So, I realized one thing. I absolutely am not allowed to write a chapter if I'm in a happy mood. Several things went wrong when I tried to write it and let's say...it wasn't pretty.**

**The chapter looked like it was written by someone in drugs and intoxicated, and oh my...I just want to forget about the fact that I wrote that.**

**Writing this after writing a good portion of the chapter : The information I wrote in this chapter makes it needed I change some of the earlier chapters interaction...fuck...I hate myself.**

**Important : Do y'all think I'm too wordy?**

**Disclaimer :**

**DDLC Is Owned By The Salvato Team**

**OC's Belong To Me**

**Any Refrences Belong To Their Original Maker**

* * *

**Vol 2 Chapter 1 : Knowledge**

"NOOOOooooooo..." An awkward silence ensues as soon as Matthias stopped screaming. He gulped and ignored the shocking pain in his hand.

"Um...can someone help me with this wound?" He gestured to his still bleeding palm. Monika smiled and took a very...long..breath.

"Sure, let me help you with that." Her hand twitched as she slowly walked over, and for some reason Matthias felt his life was in danger.

Sayori watched, cold sweat trailing down her face, "Don't do it." She whispered and Monika glanced back, they stared at each other for awhile before she smiled.

Sayori's face dropped, she held her hand into a prayer and sent looks of pity towards Matthias, "Oi, why are you looking at...me...like...that..."

"HRK!" Matthias looked back to Monika to find her hands around his neck, "ERM! CHOTTOMATE!"

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YAMETTE!"

Matthias's eyes rolled up in pain as he dropped lifelessly against the bed. "I bless your soul to the afterlife." Sayori wiped away a stray tear.

Monika smiled warmly as she wrapped a bandage around his wounded hand, "Don't be such a baby, it be a flesh wound."

Matthias didn't respond as he started to frothe, "Oh my."

* * *

"Well...erm...I don't really know how to start this conversation." Rubbing his neck, Matthias confessed. Yuri glanced at Natsuki but didn't say anything.

"So? Really? No one's gonna say anything? It's up to me to continue this conversation and somehow break this awkward silence?" Matthias quickly asked.

"Seriously? No one has any topics to talk about? What about this and that? Just think I said some really good exampels to talk about, so? still?" Cricket, cricket.

Matthias was about to start talking again but was cut off by Yuri, "Then how about we talk about Natsuki's 'Third Eye'?"

"Yuri!" Sayori whispered through gritted teeth, Yuri looked confused, her eyes asking the question why.

Matthias face palmed, "We really need to work on that social skills." Natsuki fidgeted but didn't say anything.

Monika looked at her worriedly, "If you can't talk about it, it's fine we can just forget about the fact that you mentioned it." Slowly patting her head, Monika comforted her.

Natsuki slowly nodded before shaking her head, "It's fine, I'm the one who brought it up in the first place."

"My Third Eye." She wordlessly rubbed her forehead though Yuri fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I...erm...to be honest, don't really know much of it." She confessed.

"Papa didn't really say anything but I think he knew...Papa always hated me, he said that I was the one who took mama away."

"Mama was really nice and kind, she was so pretty too! But I don't know what happened to her, she used to be so nice but she always liked to make tiny cuts on Papa."

"I don't know why she did it, but Papa always said it was because of me. Mama liked to used to use the knife, she said it always nice to 'Cut it when it's ripe'." Her eyes watered and Monika hugged her deeper into her chest.

"And then one day, Mama was gone. There were really weird people and they said that they 'Took care' of Mommy! Papa blamed me ever since, he said it was all my fault that this happened to her!"

Thrashing away from Monika's grasp, Natsuki held onto Matthias's shirt, "Do you think so as well? Do you think it's my fault that you're getting hurt too!"

"Please! Tell ME!"

Matthias wordlessly hugged her as she cried.

"You fine now?" Natsuki nodded but didn't move away, Matthias sighed before patting her on the head.

"Its fine, I don't blame you." Yuri looked up, shocked and confused. Though Natsuki looked visibly relieved.

"Why? Why don't you blame me?"

He hesitated for a while, "The reason doesn't matter, I don't care what it is. I just don't blame you okay? No questions asked." Natsuki obviously wanted to continue to ask questions but Matthias didn't let her finish and stood up.

Natsuki fell down onto the bed, "Oof." as he wordlessly left the room.

Monika followed but Sayori hesitated, Yuri though. Sayori grimaced, she was already gone. Glancing at the clock, it's the usual time where she would leave but she was a bit confused on why she didn't say goodbye to anyone.

Glancing at the door, Sayori worried.

* * *

"That was a really cringy reasoning." Matthias sighed and turned around, "Didn't think you would follow me."

Monika shrugged, "Well, we have a few things to discuss is all." His eyebrows shot up.

"Like what?"

Giving a teasing smile, she remarked, "You only said that reasoning because you couldn't think of an actual good reason didn't you?"

Though, her efforts were useless, "What are you talking about?" He smoothly denied. She held her smile for a while before dropping it, seeing that it wasn't affecting him.

"Just what the fuck is going on?" She finally asked, Matthias raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Seriously? You don't know anything?" Monika sighed.

"If I knew anything I wouldn't have asked now would I?" Matthias's shoulders sagged as he sighed, "Damn it, I thought that you knew already."

"Knew what?" She asked, Matthias slowly face palmed, "Why didn't you even agree with me if you didn't even knew what I was saying?"

Monika blushed a little, coughing into her hand she explained, "Well, I thought I could just piece it together the more you talk about it but the Third Eye was a big hint."

"My goodness." He shook his head, "Atleast you know about The Makarov Cult."

She nodded, something that made Matthias let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, the one that's after us right?" He nodded.

"By the way, where did you even get the name Makarov Cult?" She asked, and finally, Matthias's jaw dropped.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The book that Yuri's been reading in Act 2 was it? I don't know, but the book she explained about when she was unhinged." He explained.

Monika turned a bit green and held her mouth before loudly gulping, "Y-you mean t-that!?" She asked.

Matthias blankly nodded, "Yes, that Cult. How can you just know this now when they been chasing us for weeks?"

Monika clutched her head before explaning, "It's not my fault, do you think it's an easy experience mixing with another version of yourself? My memories are mixed up and everything is so hard to identify."

Matthias blankly stared at her before Monika realized, blushing a storm she messed up with her words. Giving her pity, Matthias spoke up.

"Yes...that is such an experience, I totally don't know how to feel about that." Monika blushed up an even bigger storm before she questioned.

"That's easy for you to say! I never seen you mixing up your memories!" She retorted but what she received is silence.

"Matt?" She worriedly asked but all he did was stare at her.

"You're right, I never mixed up any memories." Copying her pose from the name, he let out a slight laugh. "Because there wasn't any in the first place."

Monika took a step back in shock, "W-what? But how?"

Laughing for a bit, Matthias explained. "Do you really think transmigration is that simple, the science behind it is off, it's not like what really happens is the same thing as it does in the books now does it?"

Moving forward to pat her head he continued, "The Brain is a strange thing, it can do one thing to another thing, but the books sometimes don't match with reality."

"Memories, they're what make you who you are, so what happens when the brain, the thing that stores them. Dies?" He smiled lightly.

"Poofy dazzle, gone you would think right?"

"Wroooong! The brain dying does not result in memory loss of what's so ever, as seen in near-death experiences and the likes."

"But you see, when your 'Soul' is used to the brain you grew up in, what happens when you use another brain? Can you use that brain to bring up the memories that is stored within it? You can say that the old Matthias's memories were stored in his soul, but I don't have his soul."

"Transmigration can make you lose one thing important, involuntary actions. The body will automatically try it's best to keep you alive. But does it work the same for your brain? Can you really pull up that stored memories in your brain when it does all the work for you? What memories am I suppose to search for when I don't even know what thy are?." He panted, out of breath before regaining his breathing.

"That's why it was so hard, to walk. To feel things in my body. The pain is what...'Reawakened' it you can say. But that is the Nervous System. It is so easy to jumpstart but memories are an entirely different thing."

He lifelessly smiled, "That's right, I was never the Matthias everyone knew. I'm nothing but a fake, a façade to fill in these little girl's hopes."

*Creak*

He walked back in the room, leaving a confused, worried and shocked Monika.

* * *

"I'm suppose to go to where now?" Matthias ask, scared for the answer. Sayori opened her mouth to answer, confused.

"WAIT!" *Snap shut*

"Don't say it!" *Confused Nod*

"I have to go to school...?" Monika took a step back as Sayori nodded once again, "Ah...yeah..?"

*Matthias has stopped responding*

* * *

"We're going now..." Matthias quietly whispered as Sayori looked worried, Monika and Natsuki were tagging along but Yuri had already gone and went ahead of them.

Lately, she's been rather evasive lately. "Uh...yeah.." Alice stared guilty at the purple bruise at Matthias's cheek. "Stay safe..."

Matthias nodded and speed-walked towards the front door, everyone watched him walk worriedly, turning around, he called for them.

"Come on guys! We can't be late!"

Sayori wordlessly nodded, not looking at her mother as she quickly ran after him. Natsuki also followed wordlessly as well. Monika watching them gave a brief nod to Alice, "We'll be going now Ms. Alice."

*Click*

Alice collapsed on the chair now that they were gone, "What the fuck am I doing?"

Staring down at her hands, she bit her lip. "I can't believe I would say all of those things, I'm not a child anymore, everything I do has a consiquence, so what the fuck am I doing?"

"And what was he talking about...?"

* * *

"Okay everyone! Welcome back Matthias after his long absence due to family situations!" Everyone clapped as Matthias walked in. He was a bit stiff in his movements as he bowed to everyone in class.

"Hey...please take care of me." Everyone clapped once again, The Teacher smiled. She was Ms. Rose, all the children liked her teachings and she was friendly to everyone.

"Okay, Matthias. Please take a seat right next to Monika." The boys looked a little jealous but agreed nonetheless, it wasn't like they would just hate someone just because they sat right next to a popular girl.

Taking a seat right next to her, Matthias was confused. "Hey, Buns. How is it that your popular when you were at the institute?" Monika smiled before whispering.

"Just because I was in that place doesn't mean I wasn't allowed to go to school idiot." Matthias whisled quietly.

"Rude much."

Ms. Rose clapped her hands, "Okay everyone! Due to our power bills sky rocketing we have to put off the Air conditioning for now, can someone turn it off?" A rather thin kid stood up and turned it off.

Everyone groaned in despair as the summer hot was already penerating the class, "Sorry everyone." Ms. Rose laughed.

"Okay, now let's start today's lesson."

For the rest of the day, Matthias just wordlessly listened to class. Everyone did come up to greet him in between the lessons but Matthias didn't really find anyone interesting enough to befriend.

He totally wasn't too shy to talk to anyone of them, no matter how much you point that out.

*Riing* *Riing*

Ms. Rose put away her marker as she tidied up her desk, "Okay everyone, it's time for lunch break." Everyone nodded and pulled out their lunchboxes, though a few did stand up to go to the cafeteria.

Monika tugged on Matthias's sleeve, "Come on, we have to go to the cafeteria." Matthias was confused.

"But why? Didn't I make you a lunchbox this morning?" Monika blushed in embarasstment before hiting him...hard.

"Ow...He rubbed his shoulder, "What's wrong with it?" He asked. Monika blushed even redder.

"Why did you have to put bunnies and hearts?" Matthias whispered. "But didn't you ask me to put that there?!"

"Yeah but how can I eat it in front of everyone in class!" Matthias sighed.

"Look, no one's going to care about the shape of your rice okay?" He pulled out his own lunchbox, "So just eat it okay?"

After a while, Monika finally gave up and opened it. Just in time for a few girls to try and talk to her. "Um...Monika-sempai!"

"Sempai..?" Matthias whispered but was ignored.

Quickly snapping her lunchbox closed, Monika smiled. "Yes?" Though confused by her actions, they continued.

"Would you like to join the music club?" Monika's face soured, something that Matthias understood.

Technically, Monika already knew how to play the piano due to her in-game self so she had no reason to join the club.

Matthias elbowed her, "Just say no." Monika glanced at him worriedly before glancing at the paper they handed her.

"But wouldn't I hurt their 'Emotions'?" Matthias clicked his tongue. "Why do you have to say it so weirdly?" Sighing, he wrote crossed the no option for her.

"This isn't DDLC, everyone isn't gonna suddenly hate you just because you rejected a club invitiation."

Monika was still hesitant but relented in the end, "You're probably right..." She agreed, handing the paper to them, she waited for their reaction.

Though disappointed, they smiled and waved goodbye, "See?" Looking at Matthias, he ate his karaage.

"This isn't a dating sim, welcome to real life."

Monika smiled and they drifted into a comfortable silence as they ate.

"By the way.." Matthias spoke up, "Are you ever planning on forming the Literature Club again?" Monika's eyes widened before blocking his mouth.

"Shh, stay quiet." Matthias moved her hand away.

"But why? What's so wrong about asking that question?"

Looking around, Monika quickly dragged Matthias away. Though attracting a few subtle glances, no one really bothered.

Passing by a few hallways, they arrived in an empty room.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Matthias asked.

Monika sat down on the floor, staring somewhere as she pulled out an empty piece of paper.

"You see Matt.."

"Welcome to the Literature Club."

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger...I guess.**

**Also, sorry for the lack of updates. We're moving soon and we had to clean up alot of stuff to prepare for the transport so I barely had the time to write any chapters.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**Also shoutout to Evankey : Thanks for the review my dood!**

**-WhiteMinkle.**


End file.
